Rundown
by evosmylife
Summary: Remy has finally come back after two years but Rogue isn't ready to accept him yet. When she runs away, he's right behind her, trying to win her back. But sometimes the first steps aren't his to make.
1. It's been too long chérie

*** IT'S BEEN TOO LONG CHÉRIE ***  
  
It had been too long. Two years apart had been simple torture.  
  
He had run the country from one end to the other, in search of...he didn't know what. After receiving the summon from his father, he had left without saying where he was going, leaving in mystery without goodbyes to his friends, without a goodbye to his love.  
  
He didn't know why he had done what he had done, why he had left in the first place, and more important, why he had left the way he had. Maybe he was hiding from her. Maybe he was avoiding her. The truth is, Remy Lebeau was afraid. When it came to her, he was always afraid. Afraid she would get hurt, afraid she would never be able to touch, afraid. Once, when he she was his and he hers, he hadn't been afraid of losing her. Now, he made nightmares of it.  
  
Maybe she had found someone else, maybe she had put her memories of him away...maybe she had forgotten him. He didn't want to think about it, but those thoughts kept pushing his mind to the limit. Always present, impossible to forget.  
  
He had tried to put them away, drinking. It hadn't worked. As for women, they were not an option. He couldn't. Not with her in his mind and in his heart. Most of all, he didn't want to lay down with another woman. He wanted his chérie and nobody else.  
  
She had poisoned his being...and he didn't want it any other way. Under his skin.  
  
He shuddered at those thoughts. It made him more afraid then ever. When he had been away, he couldn't think about their reunion, it hadn't seem like reality. He simply couldn't. After what he'd done, it was impossible. Against his will, though, he was here, all emotions loose, demolishing him. He wanted to be here, so badly, but he could not not think of her reaction. Would she take him back? Would she laugh in his face? Would she...  
  
"Rejetté [rejected]...dat's wha I'll be."  
  
He had came even after those dark thoughts. He needed to clean his heart of all the doubts that were devouring it and making him less and less the man he had been. Because she was what made him the way he was. He needed her.  
  
He hoped and dreamed with all his heart that she would take him back. The other version was not acceptable for him. He didn't want to ponder that second option because it made his heart squeeze tight, pain racing throughout his body. If it ever happened, he'll die. He sighed, eyes tearful.  
  
He crossed the road and found himself in front of the gates. He took his staff out, clicked a button so the ends would lengthen and jumped across the gate. Silently he made his way to the front door but decided at the last moment to enter by the main balcony on the left side wing. The outdoor security system was pretty easy to avoid but the one inside...  
  
***  
  
The girl sat on her bed, thinking hard. She wasn't able to sleep. She had tried, it hadn't worked. She gave up her restless turning and got out of bed. Tiptoeing out of her room and down the corridor, she stopped at the kitchen to get a midnight snack then went on the balcony to eat it. A slight summer wind was blowing her hair out of her face, exposing her makeup-less, beautiful and serene face. Rogue sighted. She was at peace with herself. She got over her heartbreak. It didn't mean she didn't miss him.  
  
"Ah hate you Remy."  
  
He had left. Without saying anything to her. Not that he needed to. They weren't a couple. So why was it bothering her?  
  
How could a man get under her skin like that? It had been two years, damn it! It didn't make any sense. Love is senseless. Yes, that was it, love is senseless. Huh, it was senseless and made people unhappy. So what's the point of its existence?  
  
It had been two years. Things had changed since the time he left. Rogue had so many news to tell him. If he were here she'd tell him, well lots of things.  
  
"Lahke Kurt's still with Amanda. Kitty is with Peter nahw, did yah know? Scott and Jean gaht married, we all knew it would happen sahmeday. We gaht new recruits...Logan is killing them all, lahke he did with ahs, well with the x-men, that is, not yah. The Prof also started a new team with the once new-recruits. Guess who's the leader? Ahf course, it's Bobby. He's takin' his job so seriously it's hilarious. He's a yahnger version of Scott...only in his leadership, though...Hank can develop the X-gene left dormant, did yah know...he won some special noble prize fahr that. He was so proud, just thinkin' of it it makes me smile..."  
  
She could go on like that for hours. So much had happened. And when he'd ask about her, she would answer: "Me? Oh nothing special. Ah got a hold on mah powers, Ah can kiss now Remy..." And she'd wait for his reaction.  
  
In her head she was seeing is self-centered reply: "A kiss from Remy, ma chérie, well dat could be arranged, no?" And he would lean down and their lips would meet...Surrounded by his love she would glow at their happiness.  
  
Her memories were still with her. So much, she had the impression he was here besides her. But it was all fake, all in her head.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Ah love you Remy."  
  
***  
  
That same man was standing in the shadows, listening intently to what she had just said.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Her name escaped his lips in a whisper. It was choking him. He had missed the sight of her, her accent, the way she said his name, how she would act when surrounded by people and how she would act when they were the two alone, how she would frown at some meaning-less answer of his, the way she smiled, gorgeous smile, when she was happy, her emerald eyes...everything that was part of her. He still loved her, he never had any doubts about it. He knew she still loved him by listening to her words. But the pain she felt, would she be able to pass over it? He was aware his luck was precarious. Uncertain and afraid, he made his way to her side.  
  
"Chérie, I luv you too."  
  
The look of confusion and hurt made him want to take back his words and run away. She was rejecting him.  
  
***  
  
Her head whipped around and her big emerald eyes widened. A slight breath escaped her opened lips. Tears fell at a more rapid pace. How was she supposed to react? She had made herself at the idea that he would never come back for her, and here he was. She gulped and took a look at him. His hair had grown pass his ears end his mouth had acquired lines proof of some pain. Some things were unchanged, though. He still wore his ever- lasting trenchcoat. Her gaze went back to his eyes....his deep and beautiful red and black eyes. Those hadn't changed either. They still made her yearn to reach out to him.  
  
"Remy."  
  
He took at step forward at hearing his name, a step of hope. One step only. He wasn't sure she wanted him to. If he could he would have rushed over to her and took her in his arms. He needed to feel her warmth pressed against his body. He needed to feel she had not forgotten him.  
  
Instead she crumbled back into her seat, still looking at him.  
  
"Remy."  
  
He didn't need anything else, he rushed to her side and went on his knees.  
  
"Rogue, Rogue, ma chérie."  
  
She felt as if her heart had been torn from her body, stepped over and then replaced to act as a poor excuse for a living force... She lifted her hand to his face but stopped before she actually touched him. His gloved hand captured it and squeezed it. She could see all the emotions in his eyes, all the pain and the doubt and the love...But he had left her.  
  
"What are yah doin' here swamp-rat?"  
  
He wasn't expecting denial, not from her. Maybe she truly despised him. "She hates me", he thought.  
  
When she got up, sent him a dark look and walked towards the balcony's door, he knew for sure. He caught her wrist.  
  
"Rogue, talk to me, please..."  
  
"I don't have anything to tell yah, swamp-rat." She shook his hand off and stormed out of the balcony.  
  
His worst fears were confirmed. He hadn't thought about that turn of events. He hadn't wanted too, it caused too much pain. In any case, here he was stuck with it. This was real, it wasn't some simulation he'd play in his head. Reality. It struck him in the face and he hit the floor, silent tears running down his face. Traces that once existed of his former arrogant self were gone.  
  
***  
  
Sobs are what woke up Kitty.  
  
"What the hell?...Rogue?"  
  
Kitty knew her maths...and Rogue plus crying definitely didn't equal a crying Rogue. Of course she had seen tears, in particular when Gambit had left, but sobs? Never.  
  
The girl hopped out of bed and silently made her way to the other side of the room,. She sat on her best-friend's bed and put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, what is it?"  
  
Rogue didn't even looked at her. A "leave me alone" was heard, muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Like, Rogue, I want to help you. I've never heard you cry like that, what is it?"  
  
Kitty was getting nervous : this was serious.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
It seemed like an eternity before she replied.  
  
"Remy's back." It was the first time Rogue opened up so rapidly without Kitty menacing her.  
  
"Oh, Rogue, I'm sorry."  
  
The other girl didn't say anything. Kitty opened up her arms and Rogue took refuge in it, crying for the most part of the night until both girls fell down asleep from exhaustion.  
  
***  
  
Rogue woke up with a start. She sat in her bed and looked around her. The clock showed 3: 34 AM. Kitty had fallen off the bed and lay there sleeping in a fetus-like position. Her own pillow was soaked by her tears. She still felt like crying but she didn't have a tear left in her body.  
  
Passing through the events and the emotion of the night and before, she thought about it all. About all the fights she had had, the huge ones as well as the tiny ones, the ones she had fought against enemies and the ones against friends, the ones she had fought alone...and the ones she had fought in a team...How she loved Logan with his fatherly manners, how she respected Ororo and Hank, how she was grateful to the Professor for his patience and his determination, how she had had fun with the former recruits, how she owed Scott for showing her the good parts of life, how she had found family in laughing Kurt, how she had kept her bitchy side while practicing it on Jean, who really was a good friend in the end, how she had fell hard for Remy, how Kitty had always been there for her...  
  
She loved them all, they were part of her. With Remy back, she wouldn't be able to make them feel as important as they truly were to her, she'd be like a dead shell. She needed some time alone, to think, to figure if...if she wanted him back. The pain he had caused was just too much to live again. She wasn't ready for another cut like the last one. Never. Had he thought she would take him back as soon as he showed up? What's more, she didn't want the Institute to relive it. Her, she could bear, others, it was unacceptable. The Institute was more important to her heart.  
  
"It's my family before you Remy...I'm sorry."  
  
She had to leave. Now.  
  
Grabbing a sports bag, she shoved some clothing and some hygienic stuff, not forgetting her Discman, her wallet and the latest book she had brought just two days ago at the mall with Kitty. Thinking of her best friend, she stopped. Did she really want to go? She sighed. This decision wasn't for her...but for everybody else. She didn't look back as she closed her bedroom door, then the front door, then the gate.  
  
***  
  
Okay, this is it...  
  
I took the idea from the movie "Rundown" with The Rock...don't know if you've seen it (it's based on the movie so guess the next chapter!)...thus the title...  
  
I hope the reasons for Rogue to leave makes sense.  
  
REVIEW!...please : ) 


	2. Be safe

*** BE SAFE ***  
  
All she heard when she left was a voice in her head telling her to be safe.  
  
"Ah will Professor, ah will." She softly said, knowing he heard her. Tears came to her eyes again. "Wha's happenin' t'me?"  
  
Depressing thoughts in mind, she walked to the bus station nearest the Institute and waited for the bus to come and take her away from her nightmare and all the things she loved the most.  
  
***  
  
Remy woke up the next day, painfully aware of his hurting eyes and members. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion last night on the wooden seat of the balcony. He hadn't slept well either, her face had come running back to him in his nightmares...because it was simple torture to see her like she had been. Sad, afraid and insecure. Like himself. He closed his eyelids again. He didn't want to see what was surrounding him. Of course, he knew where he was : on the grounds of the Institute...where Rogue lived. New pain jolted through his body. He needed to get near her, to talk to her, to tell her why he had left, why he hadn't said good bye, why he hadn't come back sooner, that he hadn't stopped loving her and frankly never will...to win her back. He was conscious his reasons where nothing compared to her hurt. He was conscious she wouldn't let him in. But he had to try.  
  
He slowly got up, jumped on the grass under the balcony and made his way to the main entrance, not bothering with the alarm system when it finally decided to ring...when he had already reached the door.  
  
There, he sensed something wasn't right. Empathy did that to you sometimes. He stepped back just moments before Wolverine slashed the door opened and slammed his feet in it, sending the pieces flying by Remy.  
  
"Relax, mon ami, Remy doesn't mean no harm..." He got a right punch in the stomach for that.  
  
His temper dropped down a notch. He didn't have time for this! Couldn't the man just back off when he wasn't concerned? Plus, he didn't feel like fighting. His mind was filled with Rogue's hurtful eyes and it scared the hell out of him. He needed to talk to his love. He simply wanted to do that...not fight with some blood-craver like him! Only that and he would leave after if it was necessary. He hated this. He hated the way they were always ready to destroy him. Didn't they know he loved Rogue and that he wouldn't blow the house with her in it? Of course, he never would blow the Institute because he had friends in it but his chérie was more important than anybody else.  
  
"Look, bonhomme, Remy only wants to be part of the team... Let him in."  
  
Wolverine didn't sound convinced and so he went for another punch.  
  
The Professor's voice was heard. "Logan, he is telling the truth. Let him come inside."  
  
With much grumbling, Wolverine lowered his fist, stepped aside and let the Cajun through.  
  
In the Professor's office, he didn't need to plead his cause. The headman knew all about his reasons for coming here to join the team, especially a girl with emerald eyes. Which was an interesting fact since the girl had gone. Last night, the Professor had heard her mental debate with herself. She projected so loudly, it was impossible not to notice. She had needed to leave, to be alone, to think, so he had let her. He wasn't in the least nervous or anxious about her cause. She needed time alone. In any case, she knew she always had a home here. That was what was so fantastic about the man : when you needed him he was always present devoid of any exuberance or judgment.  
  
What he was concerned about was Remy's reaction.  
  
"Hum, Mr. Lebeau, I am aware of all your reasons but, this is delicate, Rogue is gone. She left this night."  
  
Remy's world came crashing down around him. She had left?  
  
A soft "Why?" escaped his parted lips. He suspected it was because of his arrival but...did she hate him that much?  
  
Right at the moment though, he had other things to dwell over. He got up abruptly and went to the door, determination written on his beautiful face.  
  
"Mr. Lebeau."  
  
He stopped with his hand on the door knob but didn't turn back.  
  
"When you see her, please don't brusque her. She may seem though but it is an illusion she has created around her."  
  
"We love her all here...don't do anything harsh or...I'll kill ya," added Wolverine who couldn't fallow him even if his instincts screamed at him to do so. The Professor had mentally ordered him not to. Something to do with "They need to do this alone Logan."  
  
Remy closed the door behind him, his footsteps unheard in the silent corridor. He didn't leave immediately, he had something to do before he left. He marched down another corridor, this one full of kids waking up and not looking in front of them, not caring about the students who passed him by with raised eyebrows. He had to knock Summers on the wall though because the guy threatened to kill him.  
  
He arrived before the door and pushed it ajar. The room was empty. One side of it was furnished with girly stuff while the other was bereft of anything that had to do with the word cute. He went that way and sat on the bed. On Rogue's bed.  
  
"Dis isn't t'way it's supposed t'be, chérie...you're supposed t'be sittin' right here, besides me." He sighted. Sitting here wasn't going to change anything in his life. Get up and move man! And that's what he did.  
  
The first thing he had to do was question the bus drivers that had passed through Bayville last night. He was sure, no, he knew his girl wasn't still in the city.  
  
She wanted to run away? Well he wouldn't let her.  
  
***  
  
Note the last paragraph: the self-assured teaser Remy we SO like is back! Hurray!  
  
I know I started on an angst but I don't like to write those...it makes me cry so I'll settle on pure romance.  
  
Now I really need your help. REALLY. Where do you want Rogue to run away? Amazonia? London? Taiwan? The Alps? Chili? WHERE? (make it a little original...like not NYC or anything that has to do with the US or Canada...except if you want her to go live with the Inuits up north ; ) You decide! (I feel like Ryan Seacrest on American Idol...oh no, more like Ben Mulroney on Canadian Idol...that's it...much more pathetic...oh well...) And since you're at it, REVIEW! I'll be writing as soon as you do so...my theory is that reviews are the writer's fuel...  
  
Daughterofdeath: your words are my command ; you got your new chapter even if it's a really short one!  
  
Ishandahalf: bunny-not-on-crack-with-an-amputated-leg fast...I know, sorry about it too.  
  
Silver Ink: or should I call you Romy whore? It's your words, not mine ; )...I really appreciated the constructive comment. Thanks.  
  
Enchantedlight: happy to know you loved first chapter (I'm in love with it too...I cried writing it...my own story...how pathetic.) 


	3. The city

*** THE CITY ***  
  
Remy was flabbergasted. So totally out of speech. She had taken a bus ticket to that God-forsaken place? THE God-forsaken place?  
  
He ran to his bike and drove off immediately, leaving behind a dumbfounded cashier.  
  
***  
  
It was curious, this place. Nothing like New York, or Bayville for that matter. Of course, it didn't help that she was here in the middle of February.  
  
There were too much people to her taste. And it was hot with her body covered from neck to feet. She was able to control her powers and the voices within most of the time but here, in the middle of huge crowds, she was afraid her mental hold would slip.  
  
Crowds were her only fear at the moment though and it was suppressed at the back of her mind because of all the clothing that engulfed her. She was free. More important, she didn't feel like she was being stalked. Nobody knew who she was and, at that period of the year, nobody cared. It was exuberantly fascinating and pleasant.  
  
Not only that, but the surroundings were breathtaking. It was the architecture and the sounds of jazz floating on the sultry air, *the sights of lush and serene hidden courtyards peeking through wrought iron gates*, the scents of flowers and spices perfuming the air...the city.  
  
She had been here for two hours and she had already fallen in love with New Orleans, Remy's hometown. She sighed. "Do not think about him" repeating over and over in her head. The magic was that it actually worked. It must be the city that was doing this to her. She was in the middle of HIS city and still she was able to think about other things. Dwelling on that, she could see why Remy could fit so perfectly here...or the city could fit Remy.  
  
"Huh, maybah the city's not workin' it's mahgic strong enahgh."  
  
As she progressed through the streets, the city changed from new to old style. The architecture was different. Here it was old fashioned, Victorian age without the old worn look. Everything was clean and in excellent conditions. Crossing the streets, there were people talking English and French. Carriages took people on some romantic rides and terraces were crowded with people. There where no parades here like the other area though. She looked at the map she had acquired at a tourism stand. She was in the French Quarter...Remy's Quarter probably too.  
  
"Argh, Ah'm addicted to the guy."  
  
She continued down the streets, turning her gaze on every house, every car and every person. She was aware she looked exactly like a tourist but it was too fascinating not to stare.  
  
She stopped at the first bar she saw which included a cosy bed-and- breakfast on the higher levels. The bar itself looked clean enough. Of course it wasn't a downtown bar like she had seen before in New York. Bar and Café were mixed here. Comforting Jazz music floated in the air twirling with cigar smoke. Red benches and mahogany tables were disposed in a manner that the owner on the other side of the bar could see his clients. There were people of all ages and of both sexes. In the middle of Mardi Gras celebration, people less respectful kept their distance. It also helped that it was only three in the afternoon.  
  
That was what it did to you to get up for four days in a row at four in the morning and skipping lunch. You ended up in a bar at three in the afternoon. She sighed and took a seat at the bar.  
  
"Allo Madame, what can I do for you?" The bartender, fat and sporting a moustache, well like a typical bar tender, had a really big accent. Fortunately, she had had practice with Remy.  
  
"Glass of water please." She wasn't going to get drunk at three and in a city she had never visited. In fact, the reason she was here hadn't anything to do with tourism...well maybe a little. In any case she wanted to know more about Remy and this was the perfect place. She wasn't stupid enough to try to find the Thieves Guild but she figured out she could find a clue about his childhood and how he came to be the man he is now. The city was one of a kind and had probably shaped Remy's live as well since the man was also one of a kind.  
  
She hadn't left the Institute to forget him. If she wanted to do so she would have to kill herself anyway and she hadn't finished with life anyway, she wanted to see it getting better and living that better life.  
  
She wanted to get to know him, to understand him better. It was not crying herself to sleep every night at the Institute that would make her realize that goal. She figured out she could have taken vacations. Not here anywhere near the US. But hey, this was better then Egypt or Brazil: she get to have hot water and electricity. Well, to have those things she needed to find someplace to live before.  
  
The bartender gave her her glass. "Hum, sorry sir but would yah know of a place where Ah could sleep?"  
  
The bartender stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. "Madame, dere are no place left to sleep around de city. Not in de middle of Mardi Gras."  
  
Her face crumbled. "Stupid girl yah should have known. Of course that meant Ah should have known it was Mardi Gras...what the hell am Ah gonna do?" To the bartender she simply said a brief "Oh" and smacked her head on the counter and stayed in that uncomfortable position.  
  
"What are you doing here Madame, or should I say why did you ran away from you house because it's what I figured out you being here alone arriving in on a coup de tête?"  
  
"Clever man." Out loud she proceeded to tell her story...without the mutant facts. She didn't know what it was with bartenders : they always make you confide in them. "Ah ran away from my home in New York because Ah couldn't stand it anymore and Ah just feel like Ah'm gonna kill everybody and Remy's stupid and he's a freakin' liar and Ah...argh!!!!"  
  
The bartender lifted his hand in a stopping gesture. "Calm down Madame...do you have money?"  
  
This sounded too much New York-like to Rogue's taste. Was the guy thinking of robbing her? Her face clearly expressed her thoughts because the man took a step back and rapidly replied. "Non, non, Madame, I didn't mean to insult you! I only wanted to know if you had money because I could rent you a room."  
  
"Yah, of course Ah have money!" She simply couldn't pass the opportunity.  
  
He showed her her room. Situated on the second floor, it was a simple bed with flowery covers and flowery curtains and a flowery bathroom. She hated flowery. It was his daughter's room when she came to visit. He was rather not inclined to let someone else sleep in it but since she needed dire help, it was for a good cause, indeed. He left her the key and went back to help his wife downstairs.  
  
She didn't move her things in the empty drawers, she left everything in her sports bag. She didn't know what could suddenly happen. The bartender could call the police. He sure had the reasons too, she noted, since she had blurted out that she had ran away. A lot of probabilities, not all of them joyous, could happen. She was determinate that nobody would catch her on surprise without a fight or a good run.  
  
She went downstairs and without anybody noticing her leaving, she found herself on the street. This was a rare occasion. She hadn't made a single trip for pleasure. For once in her life, she wasn't going to stay locked in her room dwelling on someone not worth her thoughts.  
  
She started to walk in the direction she hadn't seen yet, to explore what lay after the bar-bed-and-breakfast where she was lodging. She continued on Bourbon street until she crossed Toulouse which she decided to take. All around her were eccentric stands with busy people selling beads, masks, doubloons and other emblems of Mardi Gras. She stopped when she reached the end of the road. In front of her stood a port. A small, romantic-like port where pleasant boats and sailboats where moored. In front of her was the Mississippi.  
  
She found a bench with view on the coast. She smiled to herself. This was great. People walked pass her on the wooden sidewalks, cheerful people. People in celebration. The opposite of her.  
  
Two people sat on the bench on each side of her, popping her out of her reasoning. She looked at the corner of her eyes : two built, tall and in shape guys, one blond, the other dark, both in their middle twenty. Instantly, she was on alert. She could probably take them both on...with the entire population looking.  
  
"Hé ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, totalement seule." ["Hey, beautiful what are you doing here, totally alone?"]  
  
Hum, would they take her for a deranged girl if she just looked at the marina with a dumb smile on her face ? Anyway, she didn't understand a word he was saying.  
  
Thinking about it, they weren't going to attack her in the middle of the afternoon and in the middle of a crowded place, right?  
  
The other guy said something to the blond man who had talked to her one minute ago.  
  
"J'pense pas qu'elle comprend...elle parle probablement anglais. [I don't think she understands...she probably speaks English."]  
  
The blond man repeated his question. "What are you doin' here, beautiful?"  
  
Damn! They talked English. Continue to stare at the marina.  
  
"You dumb or something?" He poked her on her shoulder.  
  
She reacted instantly and sent him sprawling on the ground.  
  
The dark man lifted his hands in surrender, laughing all the while. "We don't wanna hurt you! We're friends!"  
  
"Didn't yahr mother tell yah about strangers and not talking to them? Leave me alone." She crossed her arms, sealed her lips and stared at the marina.  
  
"Listen tourist, we only wanted t'befriend you! We know the city better dan anyone and we wouldn't mind to show you around...not at all, en fait."  
  
The guy looked sincere. She relaxed a wee bit. "Hum...would yah guys happen to know about a music store?"  
  
They both grinned, the blond man still on the ground.  
  
***  
  
The tall, lean and blond man was named Henri, while the darker one, broader at the shoulders, was Jake, or Jacques in precise French. They were cousins and looked the part. They also knew the city as well as their pockets, like they had promised to her.  
  
After checking out the music store which turned out not to have a big variety of punk, hardcore or even pop-rock for that matter, they took her to a real bar. Well, what she thought was a real bar by her standards. Messy, cheap beer and young drunk people. It was seven in the evening.  
  
"God, at what hour do you people get drunk?"  
  
"Around dis hour, I'd guess." Replied lazily Henri, one arm laying limply on her shoulders.  
  
"Yah, of course, I should have figured."  
  
"Hey, Rogue, if you want, we can show you around dis week." This came from Jake who had a girl on each knee.  
  
"Didn't yah proceed to do just do that this afternoon?"  
  
"Dieu, non! It was only de local mall, if you can call it that. Dere's a bunch of other stuff t'do! I swear t'you that you won't want t'leave after we've taken you all over the town!"  
  
Henri lifted himself from his sprawling position and wrote down his number on a napkin before resuming his lounging attitude with his arm around her shoulders. Rogue took the number and slipped it in her jeans pocket.  
  
They were sitting around a large table. People the cousins knew had joined them, mostly sluttish girls who looked at her in a jealous manner which made her bet both guys were well sought-after. Just her luck. They possessed the typical Remy-like attraction and charms. She was immune to them though. It wasn't as powerful as the one she was used to from the Cajun but it was still able to get the other girls' attention. She sighed. Oh well, might as well make the most of it. She got drunk just enough to laugh at nothing and make her way the building where she was lodging with her defensive senses on alert.  
  
***  
  
She woke up the next morning with a painful headache. She made a mental check-up, going through what she had done yesterday. All memories where intact. Good, she hadn't done anything to be mortified of, then. Though Henri and Jake had things to be shameful about...indeed, they were the ones who had danced on the table while signing some national brawly song.  
  
She got up, took a shower and went down to get breakfast and visit some more. On the streets, nothing had changed through the night : everything was as she remembered from yesterday. She loved it here. The city was a happy constancy.  
  
She stopped at a stand to buy a mask, feeling like going with the crowd. She stopped before putting it on her head. God, she had changed over the past two years. Look at her, she was acting the same way as the rest of these people. HER! The antisocial gothic girl. Wasn't she supposed to look the part of her former self and stay in a bar and talk to nobody? She guess it came with her control of her powers. She didn't need to totally cover herself. She didn't need to flee people, though she still wasn't comfortable around crowds. She could TOUCH! She didn't need to be alone anymore. So why was she so alone at this particular place with so much people around her? She needed Remy. As simple has that.  
  
"Yah're pathetic, girl." She put her black and white feather mask on.  
  
***  
  
He couldn't find her anywhere in the respectable part of New Orleans. In the middle of Mardi Gras celebration, the public places were crowded with all sorts of people. But Rogue wasn't here. He could have recognized her with a mask and a hood in the middle of a crowd of equally dressed people. He could sense her. And here, he didn't sense her. It frightened him.  
  
The only place left was the French Quarter. She wouldn't have gone there, would she? He doubted the hope sorely. She was there alright. He should have followed his instincts in the first place. His love was attracted to danger.  
  
The cute and stylish image of the Quarter was exactly that. An image, an illusion. It was also the home of the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild.  
  
He walked to Bourbon street and found the Balcony, which crossed St Peter. He took a seat with a view down the street and waited, seemingly relax but in reality completely on alert, trying to recognized his love when she'd passed. He knew she would eventually come this way. Everybody did at least once each day.  
  
It was seven in the morning. Four hours later he spotted her. Rather he sensed her because in the middle of the people, he couldn't make her out. He didn't lose one moment, he sped down the stairs to the street and made his way towards her.  
  
***  
  
People were so happy around her. Some were on family vacation, others were in couple or with friends and the rest were, well, drunk. She really couldn't figure out why they got drunk so early here.  
  
She passed a couple of stores selling souvenirs, food or clothing. She also walked by a couple of already full bars and an outdoor stage where a jazz band was performing. She stopped for a couple of minutes to listen to their music...Remy's kind of music.  
  
She continued her way after their third song, feeling blue and dreamy. Suddenly, she was yanked in an alley, surprised and panicked. She didn't have the time to react before being gently ("Gently? What the hell?") pushed on the nearest wall. She found herself face to face with a tired and sad looking Cajun, less than three inches separating their body.  
  
Her eyes widened and her breath sharpened. She could feel his hands encircling her arms, the warmth seeping from them. Could feel his sweet breath ruffling her hair slightly and caressing her lips...and his eyes, his gorgeous red and black eyes, holding intently her gaze. His hands slid down her arms and went to her waist, holding her lightly.  
  
"Rogue, love, let me hold you." She didn't say anything and didn't move her body either but when he stepped nearer so his body touched hers, she didn't act react passively. Her arms went around his neck of their own accord while she nestled her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stayed immobile in each others arm for a long time indeed.  
  
***  
  
Bwah ha ha! I'm EVIL!!!! Major cliff-hanger considering what I'm planning for you guys...Guess who Henri and Jake are??? Bwah ha ha indeed.  
  
Anyway, I wanted to thank my fan club who always review:  
  
Ishandahalf: skimpy clothing and drooling planned...Hurray! (bunny on crack has been operated but instead of giving him a prosthetic leg, they cut his other foot!!! I'm beginning to worry about him...and ME with my mutilating thoughts! Poor bunny.)  
  
Silver Ink: hope your cure is on good progress. Thanks.  
  
Enchantedlight: Thanks, it's great to receive such positive reviews.  
  
And I'd like to thank Sperry Dee too (would you like a membership to my fan club ; )  
  
Do I sound like I've just received an Oscar or what?  
  
I wanted to know that I took in consideration all your ideas of places where Rogue should leave...but well don't be mad at me for not listening to you guys (gives herself a slap on the hand)...I'm a bad writer...but don't you think it's a good idea? That way Rogue will learn about Remy's past and what kept him away from her (he DOES have a good excuse...he's Remy!)...and maybe a little Belladonna fight....I'm EVIL!  
  
Hum, did a lot of research on the net to get the REAL New Orleans in my fic...in the middle of Mardi Gras celebration...much more action (I guess!) The part with * was taken on the net.  
  
Last thing before you go review...you might plan on getting yourself a map of New Orleans on the net...it would be useful here, no? 


	4. Reunions

*** REUNIONS ***  
  
"Let go."  
  
He did so immediately. Why had she said that? One moment they were holding each other and, the next she was stepping away. Guess things weren't that easy. He needed to tame his emotions around her. He couldn't afford to let his hopes rise just to be squashed ten minutes later. Maybe if...  
  
"Rogue, I..."  
  
"Remy, stop. Ah need yah to understand. Ah need to do this alone."  
  
"But y'don't understand y'self...dis city, it's..."  
  
"No" She started to step back then she turned around and ran, leaving him petrified and alone. He couldn't react.  
  
"What is Remy to think now?" Needless to say he was afraid of her last word: alone.  
  
He woke up from his daze and realized that if she wanted to do "this" alone, she would...with him looking out for her.  
  
For this he needed to pay a little visit to his father.  
  
***  
  
In the middle of the French Quarter was a house. Three stories high, red bricks wall, old-school style. A wrought iron fence surrounded the small grounds and greenery, bushes, flowers and trees cut the street from the house. A cute piece of property when you didn't include its owner.  
  
Remy made his way by the back entrance and slipped inside the kitchen. With silent footsteps, he walked straight to the living room where he found his father with two bodyguards and a couple of minions.  
  
"...be dead by tomorrow."  
  
Hum, assassin minions by the sound of it.  
  
He cleared his throat so they would finally notice him. He really didn't want to hear more about his father's plans.  
  
All heads turned his way and the bodyguards brought out their guns.  
  
Putting on the sarcastic cannot-beat-me mask he had made himself when he was younger, he plastered a grin on his face.  
  
"Remy didn't know y'missed him DAT much."  
  
"I didn't know you missed us that much either to show your damned face again considering what you did to the Guild last time!"  
  
"Touché, father." Remy approached the gang members and waited. "Huh, do Remy need to make a drawin' or can y'leave without it? He needs to talk to his father." He charged the table he was leaning on to prove his point. They all quickly left.  
  
"Could you please leave that table alone?"  
  
No matter how hard he tried and how much he hated it, Remy was still conditioned to his father's orders. He took back the power of the charge, leaving the table be. He sat down on a chair in front of his father.  
  
"You do have guts Remy to come here."  
  
"Do NOT begin with dis...how's the Guild faring?"  
  
"Not as well as I could wish for but it is getting better even if we could have used your help...but it's not as if you care, do you?"  
  
Remy ran a hand through his hair. Et voilà, Jean-Luc was doing it again.  
  
"I see you still don't. Oh well, since you left the Guild, the Assassins are easier to bargain with. Belladonna found a supportive ally in Jacques, did you know? No? Well, she ditched you once and you ditched her when she tried to come back to you. What was she supposed to do, wait for you?"  
  
"Dat's why some of dem were here two seconds ago." It was a statement but Jean-Luc decided to answer nonetheless.  
  
"Of course, they are taking care of your unfinished job."  
  
Remy's head snapped up to attention at that. They still wanted to kill him? Didn't they know the archangel was untouchable? He had healing abilities, for god's sake! They could try though. Remy knew Warren for one of his closest friends and he knew the guy could fend off by himself quite well. Remy grinned. They were in for a hell of a time.  
  
Uncomfortable silence ensued.  
  
His father broke it. "Why are you here Remy?"  
  
Remy sobered and dropped his speaking manners. "I need a little service...I know you knew I was coming here...remember, I've worked for you and you are my foster-father...and I know you already know she is here. Two word, one service...no make it a warning. Back off."  
  
He didn't wait for his father's answer: he got on his feet and left the room, then the kitchen, then the house.  
  
He hated coming there. It reminded him of all the good memories he had had when he was younger, of all his pranks with his foster-brother, Henri, and their cousin, Jake. But those were a small part of what memories he hadn't forgotten.  
  
The multiple jobs he had had to do during his life for his father's sake made him ill just to think about them. He had robbed, he had killed and he had hated.  
  
The last two years had been a nightmare. No freedom, no calm, no Rogue.  
  
Belladonna was another bad memory. The girl had rejected him when he had stabbed Julien, her brother. The guy had tried to kill him, what was he supposed to do? Look at the blade passing through his stomach?  
  
She had broken his heart at that time. He now knew it wasn't near anything like a heartbreak with Rogue. The girl hadn't had any charms. Well she might have at some point in his life...he had slept with her, right? But now, compared to HER, it was nothing, meant nothing. Why was even he comparing his current relationship with the one he had with Bella? God knew it wasn't comparable. Maybe because he wasn't with Rogue anymore.  
  
"Man, get a hold on yourself: you've never actually been with the girl!" he muttered.  
  
But the connection between them had always been, since the moment he had given her his charged king of hearts card. It was so strong between them even if it were exclusively emotional...well the physical attraction was definitely present, but Rogue couldn't touch. But he had faith in her. He was just hoping that when it came to be he would be there. Quite near her.  
  
For all those memories, to him, New Orleans was a cursed place.  
  
***  
  
Seeing Remy had made her weak. She didn't know were she had had the strength to tore herself from his muscled arms but she did, miraculously and unfortunately. She loved the man and even if she wanted to ripe off his head for running her down, the warmth and love had been good, soulfully good.  
  
The emotions coursing through her were another matter though. Total turmoil, that what is was. She loved him but she hated him for all the things he had done to her...she felt weak just thinking back on what had happened since the day she had met him. Life had been simple...so sweetly simple.  
  
On the other hand, Remy was what had motivated her in controlling her powers. He was also the cause for her less anti-social temperament. He had wrought so many little and subtle changes in her that she wasn't the same person. Of course she was still Rogue, but a stronger loving-life Rogue.  
  
Until he had left and never returned until last week. He wanted her back, that was obvious. She wanted him back too, it was also obvious. Could she allow it, not so obvious.  
  
"Stop thinking about it girl." She muttered.  
  
She definitely needed to change her thoughts or she would end up breaking down in tears in the middle of the crowded feasting Bourbon street.  
  
This Remy hadn't changed: her vanity. It was still intact and it still couldn't bear her tears.  
  
She followed Bourbon street until Dumaine. She took that street in the direction of the Mississippi until she arrived at the French Market.  
  
Kitty always said that shopping was good for the soul. Rogue had never been convinced but now was the best time to try.  
  
***  
  
Therapy by shopping. This was fun!  
  
The first ten minutes she passed in the market French had drove her New Orleans-food-addicted. Then all the little stores around had made her a complete fan of the city. The individual, as-large-as-her-hand size stands were outrageously money-absorbing. Throughout the afternoon, she had jumped from one stand to the other, buying gifts for everyone. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, her head hurt and her hands hurt. The experience was great though.  
  
"Well, well, who have we here?"  
  
She turned around guessing to who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Jake!"  
  
He looked her up and down, noticing the multiple bags she was carrying.  
  
"Busy body are you? Here, I'll take a couple of dem."  
  
"Where's Henri?"  
  
"Dead." Seeing the look on her face he corrected himself : "It's a joke! He's back at home with his father."  
  
"It ain't funny, moron, Ah thought it were true." Almost, that is. Being an X-man, you never could take dead business too seriously.  
  
With a puppy face he replied "Don't hit me please."  
  
"Arumph!" This came from a blond bimbo next to him that she hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Oh, sorry Bella...Rogue dis is Belladonna, a friend of mine. Bella, dis is Rogue."  
  
The Barbie nodded to Rogue and said a pert "so nice to meet you." Quite annoying.  
  
"Baby, we should keep going on, we said we'd meet Henri at seven." She looked up at Jake with her eyes flashing at him. She slowly put her hand on his arm.  
  
Surly he wasn't going to fall to this melodramatic play? But he did.  
  
"Yah, of course. Listen Rogue, why don't y'meet us at the bar we were at yesterday?"  
  
"Of course! See you at...seven?" Rogue looked at Belladonna for her to nod.  
  
She did so reluctantly. She didn't have the choice anyway.  
  
Ah, the girl's pissed. Good.  
  
"Gimme my bags...See yah!" Rogue started the walk towards her lodging, a couple of blocs away with a smile on her face.  
  
The bitchy Rogue hadn't lost her touch after all.  
  
***  
  
Six thirty. She had time.  
  
After she had come back, she had searched her room from one end to the other to make sure that Remy hadn't hidden some camera. She well knew he was capable of finding where she was living and putting spying objects in it. As it turned out, he didn't though. She hid her disappointment and got on with her preparations for the night. There was no way the Blondie was ever going to make her feel like a total loser. Thinking about it, being dressed head to foot couldn't make a hell of a competition with huge v-necks and mini-skirts. Oh well, too bad she couldn't dress less. She was probably going to get drunk. There was no way she was taking any risks.  
  
At six thirty she had finished. It never took her long to get prepared. Shower, hairdryer, makeup, dressing. That was it. Thirty minutes and finished. She had the all the time to make a phone call.  
  
She went down in the streets and found a phone booth. She had tried to coax the bartender into lending her his phone for a couple of minute but he hadn't wanted to hear about it. Long distances cost money.  
  
She inserted a couple of coins in the slit and dialed the number of Kitty's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sugah."  
  
She heard screeching. It was Kitty alright.  
  
"Rogue, like where are ya, we are worried sick here! Like, why did ya leave and like..."  
  
"Kitty stop. One question at t'time!"  
  
It seemed like a long time since she hadn't talked to her best-friend and it felt great.  
  
***  
  
If he really knew Rogue, she would be in a bar. Drinking water, but in a bar nonetheless. She had told him once that she liked the ambience. She was the only girl he had ever met who loved bars because of the ambience. Oh, well, she wasn't any type of girl.  
  
He made his way from one bar to the other trying to catch a glimpse of her. After a couple of rounds, he finally found her.  
  
It was a smoky place frequented mostly by young adults where he, Henri and Jake used to hang out. Not her typical place considering the ambience here was completely disco-like and so totally out to her liking.  
  
His heart skipped a beat and his groins tighten visibly. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was swept in a high pony tail, leaving him a delicious sight of her long neck and slender yet strong shoulders. Her body was entirely encased in black but he had a good imagination and could fill out the details.  
  
He started off of his fixation and widened his range around her until he saw that she was leaving the table she was occupying with ...Henri, Jake and Bella.  
  
Oh god, what had he done to deserve that? Rogue was addicted to danger alright. Did she know she had been going out with an assassin and two thieves? God, they probably paid their rounds of beer from her wallet and she didn't even know it!  
  
Another visit he's going to have to do...tomorrow. He had plans for Rogue and him tonight. It wasn't in staying in his room dwelling on the fact that his love had maybe put a cross on him that he was going to win her back.  
  
So he followed her and thought about abducting her. Quite the thing. Abduction.  
  
***  
  
She needed to get out. Freedom please! She couldn't stand the girl anymore! She was so sticky to the boys and jealous of her, of all people. Didn't she noticed she wasn't the least interested in the cousins? After all, Jake was practically going out with Belladonna and Henri was fiancé to some girl his father had chosen for him and that he fortunately liked very much.  
  
She needed to get out more so because the boys were getting to much drunk for her taste.  
  
"Boy, they aren't like yah." She muttered to nobody in particular.  
  
"Not like who?" Arms snaked around her waist from behind and she found herself leaning on his chest. She looked up.  
  
"Not like yah, that's for sure."  
  
"Y'wound Remy...what is a pretty lady like you doin' in dis cursed place?"  
  
"It is cursed, isn't it?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her in understatement. He kissed the top of her head and added "Remy think he's got just the place for you, chérie."  
  
She sincerely wanted to go with him... To hell with it. If she wanted to give him a second chance, this was it. And she wanted to give him a second chance. She was growing soft.  
  
"Hum, Ah don't think Ah'm safe anywhere near yah, swamp rat..." Her mocking eyes gave her all away though.  
  
He took her gloved hand and stirred her towards the exit.  
  
***  
  
He parked his bike near the river. He helped her down and he walked her to the quay.  
  
"Is this it because Ah..."  
  
He put a finger near her mouth in a stooping gesture.  
  
"Wait, chérie, y'll see."  
  
She stopped in her walk, feet planted solidly on the wood. What had happened to him? He acted like a seven-years old boy before opening Christmas presents. She liked to see him in that mood. He sounded happy.  
  
He tugged at her hand and turned back when she didn't move. He lost his smile and dropped her hand when he saw her considering and calculating eyes.  
  
"Love...what is it? Is everything alright because we can..."  
  
"No, everything is fine. Now show me the thingy you planned..."  
  
He held her gaze for a couple of seconds before motioning to the boat moored at the end of the quay.  
  
"All aboard, m'lady." He bowed at the same time.  
  
"Yah mean...No way!" She started to move backwards before he launched at her, captured her hand and forced her to walk ahead.  
  
"Ah really don't like that glint in yahr eyes...Swamp rat, let me go!"  
  
"As y'wish." He let go and she fell on her butt.  
  
He immediately picked her up in his arms and walked the rest of the way, Rogue growling all the way.  
  
He made his way with a complaining and smirking girl in his arms to the front of the huge boat on the highest level where they could sit in long chair facing the river and underneath the starry sky.  
  
He sat down with her in front of him. His arms around her waist, he leaned his chin on her head and they stared at the view while the boat left the port. They could see people on the floor below but, on their deck, they were alone. Completely alone.  
  
The coats blurred in a mass of shadows that kept their attention riveted to the river. Holding the gentle light of the moon crescent, the river expended before their eyes. Powered by a gentle southern breeze, tiny laps were hitting the steamboat.  
  
Remy was enjoying the fact that he had her in his arms. He was too happy to say anything. This was the perfect proof of their connection. He knew they still had it. Him and her. He lived for this woman. That was all there was to it. He kissed the side of her head.  
  
"I love you Rogue." A simple statement that he hope would lead to another simple statement from her part and that would make him believe he wasn't cursed. It would prove that she still felt the connection. It would show him that she still loved him....If she would just...but it never came.  
  
"Ah, ah...Remy, Ah need t'know what happened."  
  
She wasn't supposed to say that. What could he possibly answer to that? He pondered her question for a few seconds.  
  
She sense him tense and cursed herself for ruining the beautiful moment they were sharing. The magic was all gone now. Might as well take the opportunity to get answers then. She turned around, upsetting his position around her. She gazed into his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Non, not the eyes! He was lost the moment she looked at him. Did she know what effect they had on him? Probably...they held a power of their own.  
  
"Y'want the truth? 'Cause I don't know if y'll like it...I..."  
  
"Remy, please."  
  
What was he supposed to do? He broke the eye contact and stared at his hands resting on his lap. He needed to tell her. The worst that could happen was that she would storm off and wish to never see him again. Huh, it would kill him. He took the risk anyway because he owed it to her.  
  
"Don't you want to drain me...it would be much more simple and less hard."  
  
She let out a forceful "no." She didn't want to drain him because she wanted him to confide in her and trust her.  
  
He was secretly glad she didn't accept his offer. It might have made the speech he was about to say more easier but in long terms, she would have had to search through his memories since she didn't know exactly what she was searching for. She would have stumbled upon memories like Henri, Jake or Bella. What would she say if she knew about Bella? Of course, he was aware he would eventually have to tell her but in this place at this moment, it was not the right time to do so.  
  
"I...gotta start at the beginnin', right?" He looked up at her and realised this really was no joke. "Did you know dat New Orleans is the head base of the Assassins Guild and de Thieves Guild? Well, it is...and I am a part of de Thieves Guild. De foster child of de big boss to be precise." He just had to look at her then. To see the look of repulsion on her face as some punishment for what he had done. But when he looked at her, her face was impassive, listening intently to what he was saying. He gulped and continued. "When I joined Magneto, I thought I had left it all behind me. Obviously, I was wrong. He called me back. I got dis letter from him dat bid me to come back for a last job...and well he is my only family. How could I refuse? He may have conditioned me to a life of thievin' but de man is still the one who took me in when I was six and completely alone...'cause of my eyes, y'know. I left Bayville...and you...Rogue I'm so sorry, I..."  
  
She cut him off. "Yah're digressing."  
  
"Huh, right...He asked me to supervise some other thieves and an assassin team he had engaged. Assassins and thieves don't fare well together to say de least, it's been an eternal conflict between both families. But, de fact is, thieves and assassins are complementary. Without one, de other dies. Vice versa." He sighed before going on. "My father wanted a rich Chicago man dead, I didn't know why at that time but I suspected Warren was an obstacle to the Guild's progress. Everythin' involvin' killin' is always connected to an obstacle of some sort. We passed three weeks or so studying de man. He ran a simple life for a man of his wealth. Had an apartment in New York, left it only to go to his office and other minor details and habits. Dere was just this little aspect I didn't know about: his mutation. We had planned our attack around Easter. Everythin' had been going fine until he sensed us and instead of fighting us, he just flew off. The guy was a mutant."  
  
"Angel" she whispered.  
  
"Y'could say that."  
  
"No, I mean it was Angel."  
  
"Y'know Warren?"  
  
"Of course! Scott and me spent Christmas a couple of years ago searchin' for him."  
  
"I'm glad dat I didn't kill him den. In any case, I got in contact with de man." He smiled at that. "I actually got under infraction in his apartment. He ended up with a broken wing, but he came to listen to me in good time, I'd say. I told him what was transpirin' around him. I also found out why the Guild wanted him dead. He told me he was a hero. Because he helped solve crime as an avenging angel, Jean-Luc wanted him dead. Too troublesome, he said. For my part, I think Warren didn't tell me de entire truth. I learned de hard way that nobody's entirely clean. His multimedia business was the problem. His heroics are probably a redemption of some sort. I know for certain that my father wouldn't bother with a simple mutant playin' super man." He paused, catching his breath and calming the blood pounding in his veins. "But I helped him. How could I not? Maybe we don't possess de same exact mutation but we're mutants. And lookin' at how people are treatin' us, mutants are my real family, not de Thieves Guild. But at de same time I was being a traitor to de people who had been my family for years...I killed den, assassins and thieves. 'Cause it didn't take long before the assassins learned of my changin' of sides. I killed Lupin and for dat my father disowned me. I would have left anyway but, Rogue, I've done worst than killing in my life...but this...I killed my uncle, I killed family."  
  
Rogue didn't understand quite all of it but she did understand the feelings that came with hurting someone you loved. In Remy's case, she knew it was kinship that affected him and not love but she understood anyway. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't want to press him further but she needed to know one last thing.  
  
"Why didn't you come back right after it?"  
  
She didn't feel any tensing in his body but she knew she had touched a sensible nerve.  
  
"I wasn't ready." If she could easily read him, he was better at it. "Rogue, don't, please. I was troubled and I was hell to live with. I came back when I thought I could emotionally handle it."  
  
She passed his words in her head slowly, not missing a single detail. She met his gaze. "I love you Remy but sometimes you act like a total moron. Next time, let me decide if you're hell to live with. It's not your decision anyway, got it?"  
  
Hi hold tighten. "Yes chérie." They held the silence for two minutes before Rogue ruined it all: "By the way, do note that there ain't gonna be a next time."  
  
He had to grin at that. His chérie was so possessive.  
  
***  
  
End of the chapter. I made some little changes because I figured out that Remy was too much of a saint in the other version of the chapter (seriously, they both want each other emotionally AND physically)...it wouldn't be believable if I didn't put at least a little bit of sexual attractiveness in there, so bear me! Plus it's an opportunity to have more reviews...I'm evil!  
  
Hope it made sense why Remy left and all...I know I didn't elaborate on it but the chapter is long enough as it is...I think it sucked but I needed to squeeze in important facts and people for the other chapters to come...In any case, review please! Note that Remy still doesn't know about Rogue's ability to control her powers... ; ) And by the way, Lupin is also Jake's family name...makes sense since Lupin is Remy's uncle...  
  
Ishandahalf: bunny recovering considering it only took me half a week to write this long (endless!) chapter.  
  
Charice: You've guess it girl! For Henri-Jacques-Rogue triangle...it's not to be. I only wanted characters so Remy would be jealous...wait and see.  
  
Silver Ink: about your cure....don't cure!!! Who in their right minds would want to get rid of Romy addictiveness???  
  
Lulugir715: is this a cliff hanger? I don't think so...cause you don't know what I am planning! Bwa ha ha!  
  
Sperrydee: you're in!  
  
Enchantedlight: happy to know you like the New Orleans concept! 


	5. Trust

OOO TRUST OOO  
  
He gave her a ride to her lodging and walked the rest of the way with her to her room. She was aware that the bartender didn't approve, but it wasn't as if Remy was staying with her. He'd be gone in two minutes.  
  
Thinking about it, he would probably come stealing in anytime he wanted now that he knew where she was staying. Oh well, she would have to bear it! What had she thought of in the first place? Letting Remy know where she was...stupid idea...great idea. She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Let Remy in your thoughts?" She looked up at his puppy face.  
  
"Ah'm the one with t'mind-suckin' powers, remember?"  
  
She looked too damn good for her own safety at this moment. He couldn't stop himself and leaned down for a kiss. She freaked out before he had a chance though.  
  
Both hands held up in the air in a stooping gesture, her beautiful green eyes were distressed and looking up at him with silent pleading. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She had thought that she would have the time to tell him and make him suffer for his departure two years ago, make him wait for her to control her powers. She didn't want him to know just yet that she had betrayed him too and kept her secret. On the other hand, could she fake it and leave him unconscious?  
  
When he left, the psyches in her mind turned crazy and raged in her head. Total havoc. The emotions he had driven her to had taken charge of her mind. One by one, she had had to fight them. One by one, she had had to expulse them from the conscious part of her brain. They were still present and very much so, but what mattered was that they didn't run her mind like they used to. They were kept tied, literally, in the back of her head. They didn't trouble her, except when one of them found the way to free itself. Then, she had to fight it all over again, never really sure what happened outside her head, oblivious to the reality outside.  
  
One time, Scott got loose. The Rec room never got over it...and neither Amara's once perfect hair.  
  
She came back to reality, seconds before Remy actually kissed her. She dodged to the left but he caught her easily and pushed her back on the wall.  
  
He grinned and held up his own hands for her to see. "Don't worry chérie, I want to feel the kiss to."  
  
In his hands was a piece of fine red silk. Her eyes widened, staring at it in confusion.  
  
"Wha?..."  
  
"I'll show you." He bent down again and she let him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She didn't relax but waited for the fatal moment when he would figure out she hadn't told him about her powers and how she had been a hypocrite, but in never came. Instead she felt the clothe on her lips followed by his lips. Her first kiss that didn't put someone in a coma. Ok, they did have a cloth between them but who cared?  
  
She leaned deeper in the kiss until heat was cascading into her in giant waves. Their tongues were probing each other's mouth, lips were swelled and they looked nothing but ravaged.  
  
Remy pulled away, took the fabric and placed it on her neck. Then he went down for another taste. Feeling his lips trailing small kisses on her neck and shoulder, she couldn't help but moan. If it made Remy more aroused then he was two seconds ago, it made her realize that she didn't want to go further in case he put two and two together. She needed time and wanted her revelation to be a perfect moment for them. She pulled away, entered her room and slammed the door behind her with a brief "good night swamp rat." She leaned against the door and stayed immobile waiting for him to leave. "Yeah, right, you don't want him. Who are you fooling girl?" she thought.  
  
He stayed where he was though and smiled to himself. His chérie was shy, huh? Oh well, he had waited two years to simply kiss her. He could wait a little while longer for the rest.  
  
"Good night chérie." He left quietly, pocketing delicately the piece of silk in one of his trench coat's many pockets.  
  
OOO  
  
The guy is a total moron, a jerk, a son of a b.  
  
"Rogue, shut the hell up. Who for the love of Remy are you fooling? See? You've even started cursing with his name! ARGH!" She raised her arms in exasperation and started strolling her room from one end to the other, arms crossed behind her back, lips tightly shut.  
  
This was bad. Really, really bad. Wasn't she supposed to let him crawl to her and BEG? The way the evening had started it didn't look like it...more so because she was the one who had nearly begged!  
  
But more importantly, she was afraid. All of her commitments, her own promises to herself had gone flying through the window. He made her weak, and she was afraid of it. Wasn't her self-preservation worth more than the man's love? And what about love? Did he feel love for her? He sure acted the part but he was Remy, one can never be sure about him.  
  
She stopped in the middle of her antics. What was her stupid minus doubts compared to what she had just said ? One can never be sure about him.  
  
Didn't she trust him?  
  
This question hit her hard. She wanted to believe in him, in them, but the fact that she had thought that proved that there was still an obstacle between them. Could it truly be that she didn't trust him? It just felt like she had cheated on him.  
  
OOO  
  
It was amazing how they were, how they existed together. Together was the key. Together was everything to him. He remembered how much he had been afraid. Afraid of his reunion with her, afraid of how she would react, how their future would be, afraid of her leaving.  
  
He smiled to himself. She had left.  
  
Hands hooked behind his head, body resting against his bed, Remy was dozing off with wonderful naughty dreams running through his head.  
  
Not that it mattered anymore. When he was with her, he realised, everything was perfect, he wasn't afraid. She kept his nightmares at bay. But when she wasn't, all his fears came running back to him and one thought trotted in his head. Were they an official couple?  
  
His eyes widened. He realised that he sounded too pathetic for his own taste. Since when did Remy got doubts about his relationships? Probably since he had met Rogue. He grinned at his stupidity and went back to his fantasies.  
  
OOO  
  
He woke up next morning around six in the morning. Grumbling about his stupid biologic clock waking him to early, he dressed up and left. Visits to his brother needed to be made around this hour if he didn't want to find him half-drunk already.  
  
He made his way in the street, not looking back at his lodging on Bourbon Street. After a couple of minutes, he found the place at the outskirts of the French Quarter. Henry lived in an old factory renewed in apartments. The exterior of the square building was a poor sight. The red dilapidated bricks and wooden doors were gratefully only a façade. When one crossed the entry, one realises how much one's mistaken. Only the richest people of New Orleans could afford an apartment here.  
  
Henri's place was on the fifth floor, which he climbed rapidly. Elevators where simply too slow for him. Before the door, he stopped and knocked. He made himself comfortable on the doorframe while waiting for his brother. There was really no use in Henri figuring out his true state of mind..., which wasn't like it sounded. Never let an enemy (a brother is considered an enemy, if a pacific one) know you're feeling nervous. Remy put his mask on.  
  
"I'll get it." Defiantly a feminine voice shouted from the other side of the door. And she proceeded to do just that: the door opened revealing a small woman with black hair and discreet glasses perched on her nose. In her mid-twenties, she looked quite at home in his brother's house, wearing his shirt, and nothing else.  
  
"Well, well, allo Mercy, aren't y' supposed to wait after marriage for dat kind of thing?" Remy greeted while making his way pass her into the apartment.  
  
"Like y' know about dose things." She replied with a smile.  
  
He shot her his trademark smile. "Of course, Remy strives on demolishin' dis nonsense to nothing." She laughed at that. "Now, where is..."  
  
"Mercy, c'est qui à la porte? " [Mercy, who's at the door?] That would be his brother.  
  
Remy put a finger on his lips and, at her nod towards the kitchen, he made his way to it.  
  
He found Henri in only his boxers and a cook's hat on his head, struggling with a pan on fire.  
  
"Now, cooking never was your fork...and neither is style." At Remy's statement, Henri turned around in surprise and the food, whatever kind it once was, went careening towards him.  
  
"You, on the other hand, were never quick." Remy would have laughed at that statement (quite frankly, his brother didn't know the extent of his skills) but the food on his beloved trench coat made it impossible for him.  
  
Remy went to the sink where he proceeded to wash the most of it. Happily, the fire hadn't made a hole through the fabric.  
  
"Sorry, man." His brother, still in his attire, patted him in the back with a sad puppy face. He was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hen-hen, just go change Remy needs to talk to you."  
  
"It's nice to see y' too...Rem-rem."  
  
"Leave!" Remy raised the pan to prove his point. Henri left to change.  
  
OOO  
  
Mercy gratefully left Remy talk to his brother alone. Not that she wouldn't have backed him up, but it was thieving business.  
  
"How long have y' been aroun'?" Henri was sitting back in a huge sofa.  
  
"Henri, don't fool me, y' know I've been aroun' for quite some time."  
  
"So...this is serious business I believe especially if y' talk in de first person...what is it?"  
  
"Y' been goin' out with a girl lately and I don't want y' around her. Get it? Leave her alone."  
  
A frown appeared on Henri's face. "Direct, aren't we. What's she to y'?"  
  
"What's she to y'?" Remy replied.  
  
"She's a friend...seemed quite lost when we found her. So are y' goin' to answer?"  
  
"She's mine."  
  
"Direct and brief, I see. Y' never been the talkative type, Remy, with men that is. Well, just so y' know, I hadn't plan on hurtin' y' or her for dat matter. And no, it wasn't Pa's orders. And no, I hadn't plan on usin' her to blackmail y' or sleepin' with her. I have Mercy for god's sake, and Remy? Frankly, I'm not like you." Anger burned in his eyes as he said that.  
  
Remy gulped once then twice. Not that he was afraid, but he had more questions that needed answers and in Henri's current state, he was inclined to ask them. He sat down on a chair near the wall, on the opposite side of his murderous brother and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Does she know dat y're my brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does she know y're from the guild?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Does she know about Bella and me?"  
  
The answer didn't come has quickly has the other two. Remy looked up at Henri who looked shocked. He got up and started roaming the room.  
  
"Y' haven't told her yet? Y' come bargin', in here like y' own the place, start threatenin' me and y' haven't even told her?"  
  
"Answer the question please."  
  
Henri stopped to look at him. "No."  
  
"Thank y'» He got up to leave, shouted a good bye to Mercy and made his way to the door. His brother's voice stopped him.  
  
"Y' have two days to do so, Rem-rem...or I'll tell her, c'est juré. [I swear]  
  
"Thank y'" was heard before he left, leaving a confused brother behind.  
  
"Why the thank?"  
  
Remy was actually glad his brother had told him that. This way, there weren't going to be any secrets any longer between Rogue and him. This way, he had two days to tell her and spill his heart to her. He smiled at that.  
  
OOO  
  
Those thoughts were still nagging at her. Trust. What did it truly mean? Thoughts like that totally ruined mornings. Even hot showers were ruined. At the same time, she was thinking about Remy in a totally different manner. Would he come get her? Did he plan on passing the day with her? And if yes, what had he planned?  
  
The man was a mind twister!  
  
Rogue twisted a towel around her hair, dressed up and went in search of her jacket. She had tried to keep the room as neat as possible but she hadn't succeeded. She looked under the bed then in the closet, which she never used but one never knew.  
  
Looking in, all she saw were clean work suits. "Nope, not here...so where are yah?" She turned around still talking to herself or to her shirt for that matter and bumped into solid flesh. Her eyes flew to Remy's face with his sexy grin and glorious eyes.  
  
"Allo, chérie." She blinked a few times to get out of her daze and shook out of his hold, aware of her bare arms and throat. She stepped back towards the closet, and grabbed the first shirt her feet met. She put it on an as it turned out, it was her jacket.  
  
Breathing freely now, she welcomed him too with a slap behind the head.  
  
"Lahke, for how long have yah been watchin', pervert?"  
  
Glaring at him like this made Remy ache everywhere. This stupid mutation made him quite frustrated. "Y' know you look exquise when y' mad» He answered while slowly drawing her closer with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ah know...yah should think about changin' yahr pick-up lines, sugah." But she let him draw her nearer until their bodies were connected.  
  
He breathed her scent while toying with the back of her shirt while she was simply enjoying the moment. He was the one who pulled away. Taking her hand, he stirred he towards the door.  
  
"Come on, sight seeing planned for today with your own personal slave...huh, I mean guide." He shot her a smile that meant slave rather then guide and pulled her towards the exit.  
  
"I haven't even done my hair swamp rat, let go!"  
  
"It'll dry naturally, and anyway you look sexy, somewhere near a drowned southern rat!"  
  
He didn't need to convince her further, she ran after him all the way to the street trying to slap him...again.  
  
"Remy, this is war!"  
  
OOO  
  
The war didn't last long, to Remy's relief. Rogue had some delirious definition of war. She nearly tackled him in the middle of Bourbon Street. Not that he minded but he'd rather have her at his side like at the moment with her smiling and ice-cream for breakfast that he could lick off at the corners of her mouth. He never felt the pull of her powers because he managed to do it rapidly even if he'd prefer longer licking sessions. Oh well, maybe tonight. It was miraculous what could be done with a piece of silk.  
  
Remy reined in his thoughts when Rogue looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Before she could ask, he turned the corner sharply. She followed since he had a hand on the small of her back.  
  
The people around them were crazy, partly because they were drunk and partly because it was Mardi Gras celebration. People were dancing to the beat of the music stands while others walked the streets in weird costume, like the Easter Bunny, which Remy confirmed, was not one of the mascots. Girls on balconies kept flashing their breasts at everyone. Rogue got bumped into endlessly and if it weren't for Remy, she would have been walked upon multiple times.  
  
The crowd thinned out on the street they had taken, which Rogue took as an opportunity to breath.  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"De parade." He answered while pointing in front of him. Farther away, she could faintly make out another crowd. She noticed also that the old-style buildings were making place for modern houses and shops. They were leaving the French Quarter.  
  
They made their way through the crowd with Remy flashing smiles at anyone who grumbled until they could advance no longer: they were facing the parade.  
  
Rogue whistled appreciatively. It was quite impressing. All sorts of dancers passed them by, accompanied by musicians in uniforms. Motorized wagon with various theme decorations fallowed them. But what was more impressive was Remy. He looked like he was reliving his childhood and his face kept changing from grave to heartfelt happiness.  
  
He was actually reliving his childhood. He kept seeing the trio, him, Henri and Jake. And the multiple times they had seen this parade. It never changed. Always beautiful, always too much. He remembered the time Jake decided to look at the parade from the other side of the street saying it would look different. The cops went on their trail after disrupting the procession of the parade. They had crossed the street in the middle of it, nearly being passed over by one of the wagons. Those were good times.  
  
He also remembered that, when they grew older, this was their favourite place to pick up travelling girls.  
  
He also remembered this was the place Julian picked up to duel him...without his consent.  
  
He remembered a whole lots of thing, not all of them joyous. Then he noticed Rogue at his side, gazing at him with tears in her eyes. He bent down and kissed the top of her hair.  
  
"What is it, chérie?"  
  
"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow in scepticism.  
  
"Ah, alright." She smiled before continuing. "You look so at peace here, as if you belong here. You looked...away, you look..."  
  
"Sexy?" His grin was back but he was actually feeling testy. Belong here? Him? It didn't make any sense. "Believe me, Remy..." He was cut in the middle of his sentence by a wail. A loud unnerving wail.  
  
"RRREEEMMMYYYYYYYY!"  
  
In this huge crowd, in the middle of a huge celebration, she had had to find him. Before he even had a chance to tell Rogue. Why? She was going to kill him. His heart began racing and he renowned friendship with fear.  
  
Belladonna jumped on him, twinning her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. He inwardly groaned. He was a dead man.  
  
"Bella, stop this." He succeeded in getting her off him with quite a struggle. Seemed like the girl didn't want to let go. As soon as he had gotten rid of her, he turned to Rogue.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Leave it swamp rat." She made her way through the crowd and he immediately lost her. He rounded the area several times before realizing the truth he hadn't wanted to see: she was gone. He had lost her.  
  
"Remy, what were you doin' with Renée? Huh, is it Rainy...huh." She had trailed him. He sighed.  
  
"Rogue, Belle. It's Rogue." He made his way in the crowd towards an alley before turning to Belle who curiously had stopped fallowing him and was looking at him with sad puppy eyes. "Next time y' see my brother, tell him it's done." He disappeared without letting Belle know what was plaguing him.  
  
OOO  
  
Her thoughts were in a puddle. Mashed. Broken. Sad.  
  
This was what trust was all about. Letting the other know about forgotten girlfriends. About stupid blond forgotten girlfriends.  
  
She was the one who was stupid. How could she had let such a womaniser get under her skin like that.  
  
She thought he had loved her. That's why. A pretty good reason considering the state of her poor heart.  
  
"Yah've suffered a lot, poor heart."  
  
This couldn't be happening. He'll come back, tell her this was some huge joke and tell her he loved her. She'll slap him at the back of the head and tell him that she loved him too.  
  
She stopped in a dark alley and slid down one of the walls. Knees touching her chin, she stayed immobile for a long time while she waited for the tears to stop. Or at least diminish.  
  
It never did.  
  
OOO  
  
Fanfiction.net deleted my stars! Argh! OOOs it's going to be from now on...not that it's useful or anything that you know that...;)  
  
Now, just to clear things up a bit, here is Remy's family tree (I haven't invented any of the characters, I've read them from other fanfic, so sue them!): Jean-Luc's his father (like didn't you guys know? ;) Henri is his brother, Mercy is his soon-to-be sister-in-law, Jake Lupin's his cousin, Lupin is Jake's father, so Remy's uncle, and finally, Tante Mattie is Jake's mother...makes sense now?  
  
The people who like my story will be happy to hear that I've finished school! Oh yeah, oh yeah (I'm happy too ;) So the chapters will be coming at a faster rate (I haven't written since a whole month!)  
  
See, the revision on chapter 4 did lend me a couple of other reviews! I'll do that more often. No, I won't because it bugs you. And since you're the reviewers, I have sweet nothing to say  
  
lulugir715 : sorry it took the better part of a month to get this down. Hum, by the way, another cliffy for you! Bwahaha!  
  
Silver ink : no need to worry, Jake and Henri are good guys, they're Remy's relative! (Remy=nice and...much drooling)  
  
Ishandahalf : I'm trying not to kill the poor bunny...but it's not really working. Was it worth the wait, though?  
  
Enchantedlight : you got me scared girl "Die, Belle, die!", creepy, maniacal, but TRUE! ;) Now more then ever...poor Rogue (  
  
Weapon X 61: oh a 9/10 Thanks (well, I should thank you even though you didn't give me a 10/10...;)  
  
Carla-p : this is your Mardi Gras moment...not really big though...wait and see, Jackson Square reunion planned! (and I sympathize with you...Montreal is also a long way from N'awlins...)  
  
Q.s : Do not compare Blob with my story! Yuk, I don't even want to think about it! Blob=UN-romantic ;) I actually don't know about the abduction scene, but hey, I'll figure something out.  
  
RoguesHeart: dust-bunnies are working in my head too...so can I have another cookie?  
  
TheRealMai : she didn't know about Belle, but now she knows!  
  
Lady Farevay: This is GREAT...that you found my story fitting the Romyness, I mean. Greatest review ever, I swear! 


	6. Jackson Square

OOO JACKSON SQUARE OOO  
  
A hand touched her shoulder which caused her to jerk away.  
  
Her back was soared and her legs hurt. Her eyes felt like they were going to fall right off and roll until they hit the opposite wall. Her heart. Her heart was better off alone. It felt broken and miserable.  
  
Rogue didn't have the commonsense to run from the mysterious person who plagued her. He just sat down by her side and let her feel his presence, which didn't record on Rogue's brain before a moment.  
  
When she did, she raised her head so only her red puffy eyes were visible. He smiled at her. Henri.  
  
Satisfied it wasn't some stranger with strange ideas, she let her head drop back in its original position, between her arms.  
  
"Y' know, women don't usually stay in dark alleys crying, especially during Mardi Gras." When she didn't respond in anyway, he continued "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Remy did tell me you were his..." This got her attention. She didn't raise her head once more but tensed. "Frankly, Remy always had weird taste when it came to relationship."  
  
She looked at him then and he smiled encouragingly. "How..."  
  
"How do I know Remy? He's my brother, well foster-brother but who cares, he's my brother and dat's all there is to it. Really, Rogue, don't make dat face. Com'on I'm takin' y' at my place."  
  
When she didn't get up at the same time as he did, he offered her his hand.  
  
"Com'on, I ain't lettin' y' die here. At least, y' can do dat in a decent place."  
  
She got painfully up, without his help.  
  
OOO  
  
As soon as she had arrived at his apartment, he made her sleep in the guess room for a full five hours. When she had woken up, he had ordered her to take a hot shower and he had made her lunch.  
  
They were sitting around the kitchen table when Mercy arrived. She stopped dead at the doorframe of the kitchen, never actually stepping through. She glared at her fiancé before addressing her.  
  
"Huh, I'm sorry to ask but who are y'?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet y'." Mercy then proceeded to greet Henri appropriately by kissing him then she sat on a nearby chair to his. Hands linked, they both looked happily at her.  
  
Rogue felt tears threatening to spill...again. This was love, obviously. This was trust. The woman finds another one alone with her fiancé in their home and doesn't ask a single question except her name. Details were unimportant.  
  
She was acutely aware of their closeness and it made Rogue more aware then ever that this would never happen to her. Never, not after Remy.  
  
"Rogue's just had an engueulade [bawling out] with Rem-rem." As if that little simple sentence resumed the ordeal she was suffering.  
  
"Don't speculate on what yah don't know Henri." For god's sake, she had discovered the man she loved (yeah, face it, yah love him) had a freakin' girlfriend (Bella! Horrid!) and that Henri was Remy's brother (which he never told her) and now this hypocrite in love thought to judge her? Hell no!  
  
"I do know what I'm talkin' about, not like some." He stressed the last word and she knew it was directed at her.  
  
"How so?" Her anger was rising at a much too fast rate.  
  
"Look Rogue, y' know nothin' about the circumstances of all that is happenin' to y'! So, no, y' don't know what y're talkin' about!" Mercy put her hand on his arms to calm him and that simple touch made Rogue's anger burst.  
  
"Lahke, how can yah even say that? Yah have somebody who loves yah, yah have a family who appreciates yah and yah don't have yahr damned heart broken because of a womaniser and a blond bimbo! So, no, yah're the one who doesn't know what he's talkin' about and so don't try to patronise me!" She had left the table in her tirade and was making her way towards the door.  
  
"Rogue, if y' leave, y'll never know the real facts."  
  
She paused with her hand on the doorknob. Could he actually be saying the truth? Was it possible that there was more to this situation than it seemed? Could Remy really love her, care for her?  
  
That last thought made her leave because she already knew the answer. No.  
  
OOO  
  
She only made it to the elevator. Mercy ran after her and blocked her exit.  
  
"I can't let y' go, Rogue. Remy's a good guy and believe me, he loves you. He even threatened Henri for y'!"  
  
"Get out of mah way." The threatening part sounded interesting but no. There was no way she was going back on her decision.  
  
"Be sensible and stay for an hour. It's true what Henri said. Y' don't know the facts. I suspect even Remy doesn't know all of them. Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"I swear Rogue, y're the most stubborn girl I've met. A girl who spits on love!" She walked away.  
  
She had touched a sensible nerve.  
  
"I don't spit on love. He spits on love." She responded in a whisper.  
  
As if on cue, Mercy turned around. "Com'on, things need to be clarified."  
  
Rogue fallowed.  
  
OOO  
  
They were sitting around the kitchen table again, with coffee mugs between their hands.  
  
Rogue was testy and felt soared all over. There went her promises to herself...again. She was getting tired of hearing that. Three years ago, she would have punched Mercy and made her way in the elevator to leave this forsaken place. But then again, three years ago she hadn't met Remy yet.  
  
"Bella came crashin' here this morning yellin' a whole lot of nonsense about Remy leavin' and bein' suicidal and then she grabbed me and told me "It's done". Took me a while to understand the meanin' of all this shit, but I did. Remy came here before Bella today. Told me to leave y' alone. He had seen us I presume and he asked me a bunch o questions about me, Jake and y'. Found out he hadn't told y' anythin'. I left him two days to do so, otherwise I would." He looked up. "And he thanked me. Thank y', he said. Remy never thanks anybody. Takes and leave, that's him...but anyway, when Bella arrived, I figured out this whole mess and..."  
  
"Arumph."  
  
"Oh, right...Mercy figured things out. Bella went kissy kissy with Remy. The girl told us that y' were there too. But don't judge Remy for that. Bella has always wanted to be close to Remy, some nonsense about lovin' him and now she goes out with Jake. Since their weddin', it's..."  
  
"Wedding? They're mahrried?" So much for trust, Rogue thought.  
  
"No! Of course not. See, my father wanted to do a marriage between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins. Oh sorry, you don't know what they are..."  
  
She cut in. "I know what they are."  
  
Mercy and Henri widened their eyes. "Y' do?"  
  
Rogue made an impatient nod.  
  
"Who...who told y'?" Matters were serious if people they had never met before and who used to leave in New York, knew about the Guilds...  
  
"Remy did."  
  
Their eyes widened even more. "He what?"  
  
"He told me about the Guilds. What's the matter, it's not that serious, is it?"  
  
"He told her. My god, Henri, he..." Mercy couldn't finish her sentence, however hard Rogue wanted to deny it, Remy was in love with her. He had told her!  
  
"What else did he tell y'?"  
  
"Not yahr business!"  
  
"Oh yes, it is. When it concerns the Guild and family, it concerns us."  
  
They looked both menacingly at her. "Ok, relax, he talked about how he got disowned by his father."  
  
Mercy and Henri both continued to glare until they burst out laughing. They laughed, in her face. Did Remy lie to her about this too?  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"It's just that, this is just too hilarious! Remy, he, he...oh my! That y' two be in such predicament is simply hilarious, don't y' see that he loves y'?" Mercy needed water, badly. She got a hold on herself and went to the sink to get some.  
  
Henri on the other hand was wiping tears from his eyes. Rogue glared at him and it made him stop.  
  
"Sorry about that. Hehe. Y' know Rogue? Whatever y' say, Rem-rem's in love with y'. More importantly, he trusts y'."  
  
She was about to protest when he continued "No, Rogue, listen, he never told anyone about what happened that year. The thieving, the mutant and the disownment. Nobody. I learned it from our father. I'm really sorry that we laughed in such a moment, it is, in fact, less then happy what happened but...hard-feelin' Remy trusts someone! As kids, he was always the one excluded. He learned to be alone even with us around. A weird guy. But, hey, we all love him and, well, we're happy for him. I'm sure he doesn't even realise how deep he's fallen."  
  
What Henri had said had shaken Rogue more then she let on. Trust? She had been looking for it for an eternity and she hadn't even recognise it when it was in her face. How was she ever going to forgive herself? How was he ever going to forgive her?  
  
Do something Rogue. Yah're a stubborn bitch, don't let that discourage yah. Don't think, act. Go kill it tiger!  
  
Rogue got out of her daze and looked at Henri. "Where can I find him?"  
  
"Huh, good question. Maybe at...wait! The state he certainly is in right now, he won't be in a bar or anything near civilisation. Try Jackson Square, do you know of it?"  
  
"I'll find it. Thank yah." She smiled fondly at them then raced to the door.  
  
"Don't y' want to know about the weddin'?" yelled Henri.  
  
"Ah trust him, I don't care!"  
  
She was gone, leaving behind Mercy and Henri proud of their good action of the day. Hell, make that of a decade. Remy deserved to be happy. It was time he let his past go.  
  
OOO  
  
After he had realised that he wouldn't find her, he had come immediately here and had been ever since.  
  
It was soothing because it was cut off of the crowds, the sound and the life of the city. It was in the middle of it and out of it.  
  
Everybody thought him a man of the city who lived on wine, gaming and women. It was not true. He needed calmness. Peacefulness. Forgiveness.  
  
Since he was a kid, Jackson Square was is favourite place because it granted him all three. Calmness to keep him from harsh actions, peacefulness to keep his mind from drowning in sorrows and forgiveness to turn the page. Since he had left Rogue two years ago, Jackson Square had become his life saver.  
  
It was a maze of dark high bushes that kept everything from view. Benches were scattered around the paths and in its middle was a huge fountain representing two flying angels beautifully and sensually intertwined.  
  
This figure didn't made things easier in the least but this was the whole point. Face your problem and it'll get better. Since he couldn't find Rogue, he'll remember her. His vision of her was so vivid, it was a wonder he couldn't touch it. All the curves, the soft unconventional hair, the pale skin, the emerald eyes. The quick wits, the hard-to-get looks, the stubbornness, the kindness, the secretiveness. All of her.  
  
This was torture but he couldn't think about anything else. He didn't want to think about anything else. He loved her and he had hurt her. He always managed to screw things up when the prospects for them were getting better.  
  
She had suffered so much before they had met. He had broken her heart once, now he had done it again. Her look of utter rejection, pain and love haunted him.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Sitting on the grass, his back resting against the ledge of the fountain, he let the tears fall down.  
  
OOO  
  
This place gave her the creeps. Rogue had never been one to get scared easily but Jackson Square was simply creepy, especially after dark, like at the moment. The fact that it was a maze, that she could get lost and that she was alone enhanced the freaky feeling.  
  
"Yah better be here swamp rat, yah hear me? Yah better." She went headstrong into the dark alley that was the beginning of the labyrinth.  
  
Kurt had once said for no apparent reason that if one kept to his right in a maze, one always found the exit. She hoped that Remy would be in that particular path because she wasn't going to let go of the right. She didn't want to stay here after all.  
  
Her hand always brushing the bushes on her right, Rogue made her way into the maze. She encountered statues which made her jump a few times and take battle stances and benches which looked inviting but she didn't have the time to linger. After an especially scary statue with its tongue sticking out, Rogue came to a clearing. In it's centre was a fountain. There was Remy, sitting limply on its ledge.  
  
She called his name softly. "Remy."  
  
He looked up at her and she knew fear when his eyes met hers. The statues were nothing compared to his haggard face.  
  
OOO  
  
His vision of her was so vivid it was a wonder he couldn't touch it. She stood there, pale and fragile, yet caring and loving. She took a step towards him.  
  
Was she testing him? Did he have to take her in his arms and whisper his feelings to this ethereal Rogue or did he have to stay put so that the hallucination that was plaguing him would leave?  
  
He decided against showing his feelings and dropped his head in his arms.  
  
Gentle covered arms made their way up his arms then down his back while Rogue's sweet voice whispered his name lovingly. He never wanted to wake up.  
  
"Remy, wake up!" The curt order did get him to wake up though.  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
"Oh, great, yah ain't dead. Don't yah ever do that to me again, do yah hear? Remy Lebeau, do yah hear?"  
  
"Rogue, is it really y'." The fact that maybe this was truly Rogue was beginning to sink in.  
  
"Of course it's me, swamp rat." The name did it, he took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
Colour was coming back in his face and his eyes looked less dimmed but worry was still present.  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry I never told y' about Bella and I want you to know that she is nothing...I..."  
  
She put a gloved finger on his lips. "Shhhh, Ah know Remy. Ah'm the one who's sorry. Ah acted without knowledge. Ah'm sorry Ah didn't trust yah. Ah'm so sorry Ah've done this to yah."  
  
"But, Rogue, y' haven't done anything. Don't be, please, chérie..."  
  
"Swamp rat, Ah love yah."  
  
"Chérie, Ah love y' too."  
  
"Could we please leave this place now? Ah swear to god, this place is creepy."  
  
He got up on wobbly legs, never letting go of Rogue.  
  
"Chérie's scared?" he received a punch on the shoulder for that.  
  
"She's not. Well, Ah guess...after much thinkin', have yah seen the statue with its tongue stickin' out? That one is pretty scary."  
  
He would have kissed her right there and then. Or ravaged her. However, he contended himself in holding her close and making their way through Jackson Square.  
  
OOO  
  
Finally alone, they were intertwined on the couch of Henri's apartment. After all that his brother and Mercy had done for them, they deserved their heartfelt thanks. Plus, it gave them both a place to stay together since the bartender of Rogue's lodging had categorically refused that Remy went upstairs with Rogue even if they were both too spent to think about anything but sleep.  
  
They were both dozing off when Rogue spoke. "Remy, what's up with Belladonna?"  
  
His eyes searched her face for some sign of the storm to come but found none.  
  
"Teenage crush. Our parents nearly married us but in the end, her brother tried to kill me and Bella refused to marry me because I ran a blade through him."  
  
"Oh, so it is a positive thing that you nearly killed the man?"  
  
"It did lend me here, no?"  
  
"Good point. But what about now? She kissed yah, so it mustn't be that great a hatred."  
  
"I guess not. She always wanted what she couldn't have. What can I say, women never get over me."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing since I don't plan on being the first exception."  
  
"Chérie you are an exception. Y' made y'self a place here, in my heart."  
  
She rolled her eyes while a pleased smile appeared on her serene face. "Do yah always sound so pathetic?"  
  
He threw up his hands in the air. "I swear, Rogue, you always ruin the moment!" She snuggled closer as an answer.  
  
OOO  
  
Corny, no? Ha, well, can do nothing, yo! (so Toad-like ;)  
  
For your personal knowledge, Jackson Square is in the middle of the French Quarter but it is also cut out of it since it's a mysterious maze. That's what I was referring to in the text. OOOOHHHHHH.  
  
Anyway, I was tired of reading about Rogue always being the one who's crushed because of Remy's antics. The poor guy suffers too! And what about the Forgive-Remy-Ah-forgive-yah-part? Can't Rogue be the one who does the first step (now, granted, in this story Remy didn't find Rogue even if he tried but shhh)? Am I the only one who sees this? Remy always, always suffers, and he's always, always the one who has to make it up to Rogue! It's so unfair!  
  
Ishandahalf: you sure hate Belle...I felt sorry for her when I read your review...NOT! You know, writing down Rogue's and Remy's feelings while they contemplate their relationships is the hardest thing ever! Emotions after emotions after emotions that I've never felt. Glad it is a success though! Hurray! Look! The bunny is free! He's so happy I let him go, he's hopping everywhere, disturbing everything! All joy! He's a grown bunny now, I had to let him go. tears  
  
Lady Farevay : you know what, you're making me dizzy too! Compliments to the ton! Thank you!  
  
Roguesheart: Cookies, mmmmm. Besides that, you are one crazy person, did you know? But quite entertaining ;)  
  
Silver Ink : I'm sorry you panicked, but hey, here I am with another chapter in less then 12 hours! There is no way I'm not finishing this story! Some 10 or so other chapters are planned, so don't worry!  
  
Star-of-Chaos : I swear, I nearly dropped out of my chair when I saw your name on the review. You're an inspiration, so reviews from you are greatly appreciated, thank you!  
  
Enchantedlight : poor poor Rogue no more!  
  
Charice: guess I'm into pathetic, lovey-dovey reconciliation. Oh well, sorry Rogue didn't end up in Egypt to drown her sorrows. I just thought they were both so sad...well, I just couldn't bear it ;) But remember, Remy doesn't know yet that she has control over her powers...bwahaha! 


	7. Thieving business

OOO THIEVING BUSINESS OOO  
  
Run, run, and run.  
  
"Remy's sure going to be a match for y' when I'll have y', Rogue."  
  
Remy mentally kicked himself for such thoughts. Naughty thinking wouldn't help his condition which was running and...  
  
His foot caught in an obstacle laying in the alley. He fell, face first.  
  
...dodging.  
  
Jake, who was right behind him, helped him up, laughing his head off all the while.  
  
"Lost y'r touch, hey, Rem-rem?" Remy just groaned while his cousin strode off before Remy, knowing full well he would be following.  
  
They were both doing their early morning (try two in the morning) exercise in the middle of the Rippers part of the French Quarter, more commonly known as the suicidal quarter. Remy smirked at his own joke before following Jake.  
  
In his pocket lay the gold medallion of the Assassin Guild. The one Bordereaux wore all the time. Another job, another business, another theft. Remy had to admit that this one was worth it though. Not that it would bring peace between the guilds. Not that he would exchange money for it. But it would piss off Julian immensely.  
  
Remy adjusted his night sight more carefully, looking out for objects. Shadows were visible on the rooftops of both buildings delimiting the alley.  
  
"Bout' time dey caught up."  
  
Turning sharply the corner, he let drop the little burgundy velvet bag he had been carrying near the wall, between two trash bags and continued running in this new alley, right after Jake.  
  
Henri would take the bag when the following Rippers would be gone. Hopefully, they were still after him and Jake.  
  
After a moment, they both found themselves grinning wickedly at a dead end. Three Rippers joined them.  
  
"Should have known the Thieves were responsible for this."  
  
"Aren't we always?" Jake responded.  
  
"Now, now, don't take all the blame, mon ami. The Assassins are too." Replied Remy.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
Back and forth it went, leaving the Assassins confused until one of them decided it was enough and advanced on Remy.  
  
"Hold on, cousin." Remy took out his bo staff from one of his many trenchcoat's pockets and clicked on the button in the middle of it so both extremities elongated. Always a figure of calmness, Remy dodged a punch, which sent his attacker spinning having lost his balance, and smacked him on the head with his staff.  
  
When he turned around, the other two Rippers had been taking cared of Jake. One lay unconscious with a leg at a weird angle while the other one had a knife planted in his breast.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Remy guess dey're not." Both grinned before exiting the dead end by a green door by the side that was unlocked. All part of the plan. Not before soon, they started running again since the Rippers would never leave them be.  
  
OOO  
  
"Took y'r time."  
  
"Hen-hen, shut up. Y' weren't de one being chased by over FIFTY armed ASSASSIN men."  
  
"O' course, y' should discount de one y' invented in y'r deranged mind." Remy added while making himself at home in a stuffed chair of the bar near the Thieves Guild Headquarters.  
  
"How many are down?"  
  
Jake answered truthfully for once. "Five dead, eight broken."  
  
The three of them grinned widely. Thirteen men less on the Guild. How wonderful.  
  
"Argh, I just had a thought. We are so dead. Oncle Jean-Luc's never going to forgive us." Jake put his head in his hands while trying to look depressed which he wasn't...at all.  
  
"Talk about y', he hasn't even forgiven Remy for de last job."  
  
Jake's interest was poked. "Yah, what about it, man? What truly happened? Ever gonna tell us?"  
  
Henri's gazed sharply at Remy while he gulped.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, man, no need to bare your fangs." He held up both hands in surrender.  
  
Remy, on the other hand, wasn't feeling feisty. How do you tell your cousin that you killed his father? Henri knew, he was sure and for a reason he didn't understood, he was the only one who forgave him...including Tante Mattie. Jean-Luc certainly hadn't and Jake probably would never do so if he only knew.  
  
Remy sighed. "Remy needs t'go." With that, he got up, his trenchcoat flapping wildly around his calves while he marched towards the door.  
  
"Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"Let it go Jay-jay. He ain't feeling well." Henri was still looking at the now closed door with a serious and melancholic stare while Jake looked on with a deadpanned face.  
  
It took a while for both of them to realise that the medallion was missing.  
  
OOO  
  
"Chérie, wake up call."  
  
Rogue's eyelids fluttered briefly before fully opening to the gorgeous sight that she was waking at. His hair was tickling her cheeks and his intense eyes were holding her gaze. With a happy sleepy smile, her arms snaked around his neck and she jerked him on the bed while rolling on him and going back to sleep.  
  
"Remy doesn't mind being y'r pillow..."  
  
"Shut up, swamp rat, pillows don't talk."  
  
"Oh, right, shutting up."   
  
All he heard was a muffled "hmmm". He smirked.  
  
With her in his arms, or atop him as was the case, he felt at peace. Somewhat hot, but at peace.  
  
But laying immobile made his mind wander where he didn't want it to : the medallion. Why, in hell, had he taken the medallion? Oh, yes, Jean-Luc wanted it, that's why. Now, both the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild would be after him. His stupid pride was at it again. Why?  
  
Anger was gnawing at him. French curses ran freely inside his head. Not only directed at his father but also at him. Merde, Rogue was in it too. She was with him, thus branding her as a traitor too.  
  
In his rage, his hold tighten making Rogue protest in her sleep. His hold slackened immediately and his anger dropped down a notch.  
  
"Y' better think about joyous things." And he knew just the thing.  
  
It took him about five minutes of intense dreaming to realise that Rogue truthfully was wearing very little, short clingy boxers and a black tank top. He sighed. From his angle of view, only her bare arms and the curve of her derrière was visible. However, he didn't let this fact deter him. He rolled her softly to the side, wincing at every sleepy grunt she made, afraid to wake her up. He knew without a doubt that the moment she would wake up, this wonderful sight would be taken away from him.  
  
He lay back down on his side, head propped up by his elbow and watched her. His left hand didn't stay put for long though and with gloved fingers, he traced her neck down to her stomach.  
  
"Ah suggest yah take yahr hand away."  
  
Remy landed on the floor in surprise.  
  
Rogue, during that moment had grabbed her pants and was getting dressed from head to toes.  
  
Still on the floor, Remy spoke up. "Since when do ya dress like dat? Should have told Remy, he would have visited more frequently."  
  
"Ah...it's a new habit Ah picked up."  
  
His grin disappeared. She was uncomfortable and embarrassed. He scramble to his feet and took her fully clothed in his arms again.  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry, I didn't want y' to feel uncomfortable." His pleading eyes gave him all away.  
  
"Ah know...but admit it, yah enjoyed it."  
  
"Dat Remy certainly did." His evil charming grin was back. How could she resist him with this face? She certainly had passed two fingers away from disaster. Sooner she told him, the better. Just not right now.  
  
"Com'on swamp rat, care to have breakfast with Henri, Jake and me?....and no Bella."  
  
"Chérie, at dis hour, Remy'd rather have lunch with Henri, Jake and you."  
  
"Huh, slept that late...oh well, lunch it is." With her finger in the air, she marched out of the room, leaving him with a dreamy happy smile while he made his way behind her, closing to door after him.  
  
OOO  
  
Rogue could feel the tension between the three men. She was trying to get the conversation flowing but her attempts were failing miserably. Jake had daggers in his eyes, Henri had that sad look on his face while Remy had on his debonair mask.  
  
Talk about a bad lunch. Is she had just known about this undercurrent, she wouldn't have come.  
  
"So, huh, what do you guys do around here at that time of the year?"  
  
Henri jabbed his elbow in Jake's stomach.  
  
"Well, huh, Rogue, I've been wantin' to ask you dis..." Both Remy and Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...if y'know, could accompany me to dis bal...if it's ok with Remy, dat is..." Another dark look his way.  
  
If Remy remembered correctly, and he did, they were talking about the Thieves Bal, known as the Blood Roses Bal. There was nowhere near hell she was going there. Ever.  
  
"Ah would..."  
  
"No."  
  
"S'cuse me?"  
  
"Rogue, y' can't go."  
  
Eating her last bite of her sandwich with a vengeance, she rose from her seat.  
  
"Ah can and ah will. Now, Jake just contact me for the coordinates. I'm leavin'. When yah'll let me know what's goin' on between yah three, yah know where to find me." She left with her eyes burning.  
  
The three men looked around them with guilty faces. Remy got up.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
He caught up with her easily, she hadn't run off like he feared she would. Pacing his steps to hers, he walked besides her for a moment before she stopped, turned around and faced him face to face.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
She could feel his dark emotions running through him, curtsey of the bond they shared. She knew he was not exactly angry but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sadness and deception, wariness and regret.  
  
"Remy, yah've been acting lahke crap all night. What is it?" When he kept silent, she added "Remy please, I can feel it, it hurts."  
  
He looked up sharply at that, surprise written on his beautiful face. "What did you just say?"  
  
She approached him tentatively and put her arms around his waist. "I feel your hurt."  
  
He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Empathy?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. It only happens with yah."  
  
"Rogue, mon amour, I..."  
  
Emotions were running through both of them making it hard to speak. More so for Remy who knew he had to tell her about the whole business, why he had put her in danger just for his personal revenge on his father. Sighing, he tried again.  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry for putting y' through this. I really messed things up. I stole again."  
  
Rogue smirked at him. "Isn't it your job?"  
  
His face just fell more. "This isn't a joke, chérie. The Thieves Guild and the Rippers are after me."  
  
She hadn't needed more bad news. Hell, she hadn't wanted to hear Remy was in danger because of his family, no less.  
  
"Remy, lets go home."  
  
OOO  
  
By home, she hadn't met her lodgings. And Remy knew it. She wanted to go back to the Institute. It had been some two weeks or so that she hadn't seen her family. The fact that they were in danger only enhanced the feeling.  
  
And if he was frank with himself, he wanted to go back too. Maybe he wasn't very fond of Wolvie or Kurt who kept bamfing in at the worst moments or the professor who had that same habit, but he liked it there nonetheless. Of course, Rogue lived there. Kitty, Piotr, John, Hank, Jubs and Bobby too.  
  
Enough pathetic mind talking.  
  
But here they were in her lodgings. After filling in the details of what his thief meant, she had decided he was exaggerating but that they would leave. Until she came up with a crazy idea.  
  
They were both laying on her bed, when she sat up and disrupted his peace. His arms now empty, he glared sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sugah, Ah think we need to clear things up before we actually leave."  
  
He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Yah know, Ah'm gonna go at that bal and see the actual facts. Yah'll stay here and wait till Ah come back and then we'll decide if what we'll do with that freakin' medallion."  
  
He groaned and covered his eyes. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. As in no, y' ain't going. Rogue, y' have no idea how dangerous dose people are. Dey know y're with me and dey'll just use y' to get to me. Leave it be, chérie, y' ain't going."  
  
"I'll just suck y' dry and go then."  
  
"Please Rogue, promise me y' won't go."  
  
Even with his sweet if serious face, she couldn't. This bal was the only thing that would really show her Remy's surroundings, his world, what defines him. She would see how the Thieves act and mostly how Remy's family acts. Of course, she would also get a good impression of the undercurrents about this cursed medallion. For God's sake, it was only a piece of gold on a necklace.  
  
"Jake and Henri will be there. They won't let anything happen to me." Remy simply grumbled as a response. "Hell, Remy, I can defend myself!"  
  
"Okay, fine! Whatever y' want Princess! If y' get kill, den too bad!" He rolled on his side, back facing her.  
  
She crawled on all fours to get to him then put one arm on each side of his head.  
  
"Remy pouting?"  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is..." She found herself on her back with silk on her mouth and his mouth pressed on hers, moving in the most sensuous way and making her thoughts fly out of her head.  
  
Pulling back, he grinned at her. "Y' were sayin'?"  
  
"Is too." She grinned back at him. He went in for another kiss.  
  
If she wanted to go, then fine, she would. With him watching over her. It was becoming more and more of a routine. Every time she put herself in a dangerous position, he was there. Not that he minded. That are what boyfriends are for.  
  
He had promised himself he would never put his feet back there in his lifetime but since it was for a good cause...he'll bear it. Of course he couldn't show his face, it would only be suicide. But he was a thief. Unnoticed was is second name. Well, when he didn't want to be seen. It wasn't his fault if nobody could resist him. Including this lovely sexy stubborn Southerner with whom he had fallen madly in love with.  
  
OOO  
  
This is in memory of Aro (no, she's not dead) who probably doesn't read my story but I simply needed to put Pyro's typical sentence in there.  
  
Okay, so this chapter is done. It's crap but I needed to do this in order to introduce next chapter and, well, you know how it is. Plus, Silver Ink threatened me into posting this by Saturday...  
  
By the way, people who read this be warned! Rating will get higher! What? Did you truly think Remy could keep his hands to himself? Hell no! I just hope you're not too prude to check it up next time...teary eyes...Please?  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Star-of-Chaos : I'm making a Star-of-Chaos shrine and I'll be making conjuring dances around it. I'm just not sure yet about what I want to conjure...maybe Remy? drooling.  
  
Ishandahalf : Don't worry, Ish-ish, fluffiness will ensue! Hurray! For the nickname...just thought you deserved an adorable nickname...and there you go Ish-ish, for my most faithful reviewer!  
  
Kk : brief and direct...but positive!  
  
Enchantedlight : you too brief and direct and positive (another of my faithful reviewers ;)  
  
Lady Farevay: let me say, your reviews are the best ever! So constructive and so positive and well, I'm running out of inspiration, but I love ya! tears And of course, more dizziness is planned. But I don't want to spoil anything so I'll shut up.  
  
Silver Ink: Knock, knock, knock / Who's there? / Me / Me who? / Evo! / Oh, yeah, crazy girl! / Ok, that was just a reminder ;) Anyway, all your secrets are safe with me. You know, because of that, I think we share a bond. An ff.net one, but one nonetheless. Nobody knows what we're talking about and it's just hilarious. Maybe I am deranged...oh well. We should start a club, what do you think? Thanks for the wonderful review! 


	8. Blood Roses Bal

OOO BLOOD ROSES BAL OOO  
  
It was around eight at night and the black night sky showed no stars, presaging a storm brewing. Rogue couldn't less care. She was staring quite openly at the reception building with shiny eyes. Nothing could acutely describe it.  
  
This kind of thing only happened in Disney's movies or in romance novels. Her prince charming would be standing at the top of the stairs dressed in black with his usual devilish grin and intense eyes waiting for her.  
  
But of course, Remy wasn't there.  
  
In spite of his absence, she still felt like she was in a dream. She put a foot on the first stair in reassurance and balance then got the strength to climb the fourteen other marble stairs.  
  
At both extremities of the stairs, on top and bottom, stood an immense vase with deep red roses filling it. The whole mansion was made of marble and beautifully carved grey stones. Bereft of any greenery, it looked hostile, yet screamed of luxury and unknown fantasies. Huge roman columns flanked the opened doors. Inside, more stairs led to the reception room. Again, the princess emotion of luxury crept up to Rogue making her gasp inwardly. The narrow stairs were covered in burgundy velvet. From the floor to the ceiling rose arches intertwined with red roses. The only dim light that showed the way came from the opening at the top of the stars.  
  
The ambience of darkness that surrounded her made her more aware of the lack Remy's absence was making. Of course, Jake was holding her arm but it wasn't the same.  
  
He had tried to change her mind before she had left. He had tried so hard but still, she wanted this. Wanted it so much. A southern bitchy mutant never came across such an opportunity. In fact, she never had anything so luxurious in her whole life. She knew it, her family knew it, Remy knew it : she never had an easy life with her shape-shifting terrorist mother, her cursed mutation and her loneliness. This was something new that every girl needed to feel and see once in her life. An essential make believe. And even if she never was the girly type or the dreamy type, she still needed those sensations that came whenever you found something valuable to you. Like a mundane bal...or like Remy. Such a precious gift to her.  
  
This place reminded her of him. Clouded mystery, dark luxury, sultry charms. It also made her realise how much she would have loved to share this night with him. Tears threatened to spill yet again. It was amazing how one event could do this to one's sensitivity.  
  
As much as she was enjoying the night, she still had to keep in mind that this bal wasn't sorely for her. She needed to collect information about this medallion. See if Remy would be found dead in the morning or something. She smiled weakly at her own stupid joke. This whole matter was simply too messed up. She had found Remy and now she feared for his safety...because of his own family.  
  
She had to admit that coming to this bal wasn't the cleverest idea she had had. A selfish reason to boot. The simple word of "bal" had made her come. The medallion was an excuse and so was the fact that she would meet Remy's family or what he considered as such. She wasn't here to be a secret agent, to spy on people. She wasn't here to resolve conflicts between Remy and his family or between the Thieves Guild and the Rippers. She wasn't here to investigate over some emblem that was the medallion.  
  
She was here for herself.  
  
As soon as they entered the room, a groom fetched her coat, showing off her emerald dress. She was acutely aware of her bare back and shoulders and her low cleavage. However, this was her moment. Hers. Everything was permitted.  
  
By habit, she took all the details in. Tables were scattered around the room in an elegant circle, leaving the guest to roam the room in the centre. Rose vases had been placed on each white covered table with fine silverware. Blood red drapes fell from the ceiling to the floor, partially hiding the high windows. Balconies were barely visible through them, though they still stayed accessible. The sole light came from a suspended chandelier, which cast the room in a play of light and shadows. People glamorously clothed were discussing between them in little groups dispersed around the reception room. Others were making their way to the dance floor, were a classic band was playing a valse.  
  
Dark and luxurious. No other words for it.  
  
Rogue smiled at this dream come true and followed Jake throughout the crowd unaware of the red fiery eyes intent on her.  
  
OOO  
  
Even in her daze of girly dreams, she hadn't forgotten what she had told Remy she was here to do. And so she did. She spotted Jean-Luc from Remy's description. As soon as she did, he also noted her presence. He made his way to them and greeted her.  
  
"Jake, Rogue." How did he actually know her name? She didn't have a clue. Must be something having to do with thieving.  
  
Jake introduced them correctly since he was wasn't aware Rogue knew the man who was standing in front of them. Unaware of him though, Rogue and Jean- Luc were both proceeding to an evaluation of the enemy. Eye to eye contact was always a great door to one's character. As Jake finished the introduction, Rogue knew for a certainty that Jean-Luc meant no good.  
  
"Ah heard that y'arh a great jewellery collector..."  
  
"I am, especially massive gold jewellery. Have y' perchance a slight knowledge concerning them?"  
  
"Ah do actually. Ah've had a great tutor." Rogue didn't miss a heartbeat to the under meaning of their conversation.  
  
"Oh, well, I had a good pupil once too, now he's no good. He threw his life away for some southerner with rare mutant abilities...I hope that when y' do find a rare piece, y'll let me know." He spotted someone and made as if to leave.  
  
"Ah will, of course...Mr. Lebeau? Southern change is good." She smirked at him while he made his way towards someone else.  
  
Jake next to her seemed bewildered. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just some common acquaintance. Wanna dance ?"  
  
OOO  
  
He had tried to dissuade her. He truly did. Even blackmail hadn't worked.  
  
He was standing on the edge. On the edge of a huge precipice with the name- tag "Love in danger". He didn't like one bit. For God's sake, Rogue was standing in front of the building, ready to enter at any moment. For the moment though she simply seemed to stare in wonder at the place. Of course it was imposing, of course it was decorated with blood roses...but it was hostile too. She didn't looked to mind though. Trust Rogue to head into danger without a thought. She was crazy like that.  
  
But as a result, he was racked by nervousness.  
  
First he had stolen this medallion.  
  
A worthless medallion to boot. As a thief, Remy had never wondered about what he stole. It was part of the job : dissociate from the thefts. Or else you were compromised. Now was no change. He couldn't care less what happened to the object. What mattered to him was the recipient of his theft, or more commonly known as Jean-Luc, his adopted father.  
  
Of course, one would wonder at his own stupidity. Wasn't his fault in the first place that he had been disowned and kicked out of a life he knew so well and which he didn't want to leave. Yes. So why was he bothered and frustrated by his father?  
  
He truly didn't know. Maybe he hadn't gotten over the fact that all that he had known had been taken away from him in less than a week. As a mutant, his father had shun him. As a murderer he had shun him again. Maybe had he hoped against all odes that Jean-Luc would have forgiven him again. But it was not to be.  
  
When he'd come back to Rogue, going back in New Orleans was the farthest idea from his mind. His father had looked to that. His life was now in Bayville, not particularly with the X-men, but more with a green-eyed southerner. He wanted nothing to do with his father.  
  
But then, why did he dreamed of the Thieves Guild's fall? Hadn't he made a cross over his family? But then again, he wasn't including Jean-Luc in his definition of family. He was rather thinking about Henri, Jake and Tante Mattie. Jean-Luc wasn't a part of it. The man had raised him, certainly. He had showed him a living, not an honest one but one that suited him.  
  
He had used him as a mutant thieving weapon.  
  
His body hidden behind a roman column, Remy kept playing with the medallion in his hand. This stupid trinket wasn't worth any of his time. Taken on a moment of recklessness, he already regretted deeply his rash action. First because Rogue was in there because of him and second because he was stuck with it.  
  
"Y' might as well use it, Lebeau." He reported suddenly his attention to the love of his life looking dazedly around her.  
  
"Aren't y' supposed to look grim and affected by all that is goin' around you petite?" Truly the girl never seized to amaze him.  
  
And this phenomenon was second on his list of nervousness but first in priority. She was going to meet his father. His hateful knowing father. He knew Rogue was more than a match for him but it didn't seem to imprint on his brain. He knew she wanted to do this in part for him but he actually didn't need any further information about the medallion. He had let her go because she simply wanted to attend.  
  
When she crossed the door, he left his post and made his way on the side of the building. On each wing stood high balconies. With the help of his bo staff and ivies clinging to the stone wall, he gracefully swung up, landing smoothly on both feet. Here, concealed by the drapes on the windows and the shadows that presented the moon and naves that were carved into the building, he was perfectly invisible, even for ones that adventured outside to take a break from the festivities inside.  
  
He saw Rogue emerge from the corridor and concealed himself further on instinct. He was aware that doing so might not hide him though. He hadn't wanted to take any risks that she might sense him but being here, with the connection they shared, it was inevitable. He just hoped that it wouldn't be until the end of the bal. She had wanted to attend this bal so much, he didn't want to shake her out of her dreamy state.  
  
However, his emotions broke loose when he saw her. She had discarded her coat at the entry and stood talking with his father. If he was still good at his job, he could tell they weren't very pleased with each other. In fact, Rogue's body language screamed tense violence. The poor Jake stood in the middle of the verbal confrontation that was talking place without a clue on his face as to what was going on.  
  
But it wasn't that that made him jump. No. Rogue was half naked. Half naked was probably too strong a word but the fact was that much skin was showing off. Her emerald dress clung perfectly to her every curves and opened outrageously at the back and front. Her hair was intrinsically intertwined on the top of her hair while white and soft tendrils of hair clung to her slender neck. A pair of long white opera gloves and a gold pendant with an emerald finished the look.  
  
What could he say, she looked too damn lickable.  
  
But the skin bothered him.  
  
Remy looked on intently has the conversation went on inside. He saw his father leave and Jake put a hand on the small of Rogue's back. On the small of Rogue's bare back. Fury unleashed itself inside of him. His whole body tensed up and his fists balled. His eyes were glowing flames.  
  
She had lied to him. She could touch and she hadn't told him.  
  
She had claimed that he was the one who hid all of his secrets... What a fool he had been. He had told her everything, memories that he was the only one to know about, memories that hurt when they came out...and he did it all out of love for her. For her.  
  
She could read him like an opened book, she knew all of his doubts, hurts, love. All about his bad habits, his family, his control over his powers.  
  
He knew all of her hurts and loves, all of her bad habits and family. But not her doubts and her control over her powers.  
  
If her powers had been something as tiny as firecrackers at the end of her fingers, he wouldn't have mind so much (well maybe)...but this! It was what kept them together apart. With her control, he could have kissed her, touched her, made love to her. But it didn't seem like she wanted too.  
  
He was a pervert, granted. But a pervert for her, the woman he loved. Had she told him that she wanted to wait, he would have obliged. He had never wanted to press her. The truth was that touch mattered, but the connection between them was of a greater importance.  
  
He was furious at her for not telling him. On the other hand, she probably had good reasons not too. The lack of trust was killing him. Nothing she could ever have done could have hurt as much as this. She didn't trust him.  
  
What a fool he had been. He had trusted Jean-Luc. He had trusted Belle. He had trusted Magneto...well, maybe not. He had trusted in a lot of people...to no good. And now, he had trusted her...to no good again.  
  
His heart broke at this moment, unable to bear the pain and hurt he was going through at the realisation that his true love wasn't true.  
  
OOO  
  
Rogue's head whipped around, looking out at the balconies. She sensed him. He hurt and it was all that mattered.  
  
She detangle herself from Jake abruptly, leaving him off to fend for himself in the middle of the dance floor and made her way to the crystal doors.  
  
Inside, the light was scarce. Outside it was nonexistent. Making sure nobody else was taking a night scroll out on the balcony, she whispered his name a few times.  
  
The hurt was definitely there, but the man in question was not. As she decided to leave the reception to go look after him, she turned around towards the door and jumped three feet in the air. She hadn't counted on Remy to materialize so suddenly behind her.  
  
He looked like he had been through hell and back. His lips were sealed tight and his jaw was tense. His eyes...my god, his eyes were crimson red, murderous and hurt. She could see through them the love and the pain.  
  
She took a short in-breath at the sight, concern stretched on her face. "What...?"  
  
His hand shut up and gently cupped her face, cutting her off. His thumb slide under her eye caressing her cheek.  
  
He opened his mouth, closed it. Finally, a single word escaped his lips. "Why?"  
  
Gentle but violent at the same time, it made her realised what he had just done. He had touched her bare skin...and she hadn't even told him beforehand.  
  
Desperately, she tried to grab his shirt to prevent him from escaping and leaving her. But it was useless, he already had.  
  
He had left her.  
  
She couldn't sense him anymore. He had shut her out in some way unknown to her.  
  
She had always despised tears. At this moment though, she welcomed them. She needed to drown her pain.  
  
Jake came out behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which made her sob all the more. Remy was supposed to be the one touching her. She shouldn't have waited.  
  
OOO  
  
I'm kind of proud of Remy's emotional part...gees, isn't he cute? Another thing, I've focused on the Romyness here because I can't stand the freaking medallion...and really who blames me, Romy rocks!  
  
By the way, I'm not really sure about the title : Blood Roses Bal...does it sound weird to you English guys? Because I sure know in my French one it sounds bizarre...  
  
Anyway, I don't have anything else to say so here are the shoutouts!  
  
A general one to start off : YOU ARE ALL PERVS! The announcement about the higher rating made all of you dance from joy...my, my. ;)  
  
Enchantedlight : the medallion doesn't truly mean anything...it'll just get the Guilds to want him dead...Mwahahaha!  
  
Silver Ink : are you over Jean's photo? I hope you recovered from it...We should find a name for our club, you know, maybe "X-on-Jean"... meaning a cross on Jean...What a bad pun...X-Jean...X-genes...ah well, I tried!  
  
Ms. Rogue Lebeau : interesting? Quite...I hope )  
  
Ish-ish : Rogue is in a lot of trouble in fact...now she has to find him, right? And she doesn't have control over the power of the people in her head...so bad trip indeed.  
  
Star-of-Chaos : About your review...Remy isn't the only perv ;) Joking. Anyway, I'm still trying to come up with a conjuring chant that will bring Remy forth...(sighs) Hope it'll work...  
  
TheRealMai : And there you have your answer! I couldn't just let Rogue tell him right at the beginning, where's the fun in that?  
  
DemonRogue13: hope it still is a good story so far ;)  
  
Lady Farevay : I love you, I love you, I love you! I declare my undying love for you! Okay, this is scary, I'll calm down a bit. ;) The medallion isn't really worth anything, it's just like a Rippers cult object...so no big deal ;) Mwahahaha.  
  
RoguesHeart : Here's for my most insane (but loved) reviewer (throws a rock at you) for not reviewing last chapter. ;)  
  
Weapon X 61 : "really really good"... oh my, thanks! 


	9. Hurt

OOO

HURT

OOO

Rogue woke up next morning, cramped and hurting. Her pillow was soaked wet from her tears.

As angry as she should have been at herself for crying, she couldn't care less at the moment. Remy had left her and that in itself could drive anybody to tears. Especially the girl who had loved him for who he was, for all that he was. Especially the girl who had broken his heart. Especially her.

Her mind was a puddle of desperate cries and torturous memories of them. Most of all, it was all occupied with thoughts of him, of his look of pure hatred, love and rejection, at himself and at her.

What she needed was a hot shower to make the pain go momentarily away. She couldn't bear it any longer. After he had found out last night, she had come straight back at her room, locking herself in and crying.

She had cried for their love lost after all they have been through. She had cried for things that she would never experience now because he wasn't here with her anymore. She cried because he had left, never to return again.

She felt the searing water running down her back, soothing her muscles. However, her mind wasn't put to rest. The pain was all still too present and she broke down in a puddle of skin and bones on the shower's floor, head in her arms, tears falling down on her face and water gushing out of the pommel, drilling itself into her back.

The memories kept coming back at her, like a vengeful battalion, making her cringe in defeat. She had caused his departure, and it was final. The memories kept opening wider her unhealed wound, breaking her apart.

She didn't understand the fate that always kept them apart. Maybe it was them and their secrets, maybe it was something deeper, that she couldn't understand. Weren't they meant to be together, didn't they love each other? Then why all the downs? This last fall was her fault, she understood completely why he had reacted the way he had, she understood why he had left but it still hurt.

All the battles they had fought... Now she was alone because of her fear. It was said that she was fearless, never scared, cold-blooded.

Not so.

She had been afraid he would leave her.

With the control of her power, she thought about all that could be. All that they would finally share and all that he would finally have. The challenge would be over. He would leave her.

She wasn't afraid of the physical closeness. She had craved it for such a long time. She was afraid he would get tired of her.

Now, she would never have him all to herself. It was worst than if he had left her because he didn't want her anymore. Looking back at her reasoning, it didn't make any sense any more. He loved her...or had loved her. How could you still love after such a lie?

It had been a simple brutal lie that she shouldn't have kept. He had deserved to know. Not because he lusted after her but because they loved each other. But now, her worst fear were confirmed : he had left her with more hatred than was possible in any other situation she had made up in her mind.

She was the one who hadn't trusted him, not the other way around like she used to doubt.

She had found him once. She could find him twice if he let her, if she trusted him.

OOO

Why were they the only ones to fight the battles? To have such downs that at a breaking point, ups were not possible?

He was simply confused as to why it had all happened. What had drove Rogue to keep that secret away from him?

Taking a deep breath, Remy ran his hand into his hair. Inside his room, locked in, alone, he hurt much more than before, much more than he could have imagined. He had thought or rather hoped that all was good on their horizon, but it was not to be. Rogue had proved him otherwise. They didn't have a future together anymore.

How could you forgive someone for keeping such a secret from their lover? How could you keep facing someone who had lied to you in such a way?  
  
Clutching his demise, the medallion, he made his way with his light backpack on the street.

No cure for Rogue-love was to be found in New Orleans. He had no options left, he had to leave.

His love for Rogue wasn't worth fighting against : it was a lost battle anyway. He simply couldn't believe this was the way it all ended. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore. To fight all the lost battles of their cursed love. Between them, it would never be alright. Their whole path led to nothing. It wasn't worth fighting for.

It was there, suppressed by his hurt but it existed nonetheless. It would always be.

He loved her. It was a one-sided emotion.

OOO

She searched the streets, combed them dutifully but never found him. She walked the whole French Quarter, faced Jackson Square once again, went inside every bar. She had searched every possible place. Now all that needed to be checked was one last possible place since he wasn't at Henri's place nor at his own place, the address being given by his cousin.

As she crossed a street bundled up of people, she felt a pull at her jacket's pocket. Her hand shot automatically out, gripping her attacker. Her fingers encircled a small wrist and when she looked down, her eyes met those of a frightened boy, not over seven years old. In front of this pitying sight, though, she didn't falter nor release her grip. There was nowhere near hell some kid was going to steal her wallet.

Suddenly, something hit her behind the head. Turning around, she came face to face with an old lady with her hand held high holding a purse. The woman had hit her with a purse? What for? Then she began screaming, and Rogue's question was answered.

"Stop child abuse!" Of course...Right...

The mob automatically became denser, pushing her around, making her let go of the boy. First, Rogue needed to calm the blood-crazed people and then she could fallow the boy to wherever he was meant to. If she was lucky, he would lead her somewhere meaningful.

She slipped out of the crowd unnoticed with sarcastic thoughts. It was just like the comics. The fight was going on without the person in question...

After a couple of minutes of chase around the streets, she saw him enter a nice three stories high red-bricked house, surrounded by a metal wrought fence.

That's when she noticed where she was. Following the boy unnoticed had been more difficult than she had planned. He was so skitterish, always looking around him, that it had been nearly impossible not to be seen, but she had managed. In the process though, she had lost track of her surroundings, thus leading her here.

To a quite familiar sight. Making her way across the multiple greenery, she arrived at the door of Remy's father's house.

What she was doing here, she didn't know. It was pure suicide. Then again, at the point where she was, it didn't matter anymore. If she could have Remy back...

All clues pointed to this house. If Remy wasn't anywhere in New Orleans that she knew of, he'd be here. Then again, she had thought that she had known the man she loved but he kept surprising her in most unusual ways, like when he cried or when he had left her.

Frowning her brows in deep concentration, she banned those thoughts in the back of her head with her psyches and moved closer to the house, bending down so as not to be seen. She progressed through the bushes then covered herself by walking close to the house's wall covered in ivy.

She had planned on rounding the corner of the house and getting in by a back window but as she was making her progression she caught a few words floating through the air. The words made their way to her ear, unwanted and dreadful.

"I want him dead."

Of course, Jean-Luc could have been referring to anybody but a sense of foreboding crawled into her heart the moment she heard them.

Her breath escaping in little uncontrolled puffs, she got closer to the window and waited for details. If she wanted to warn Remy, she might as well learn the most of it.

What she had just heard shouldn't have come as a surprise but it had. Jean-Luc wanted his son dead. It wasn't new, hadn't Remy warned her about that grudge his father still held against him? It was a part of this secret he had held against her for two years.

It reminded her of her own secret she had held against him.

Her face fell and in her inattention, she looked through the window, straight at Henri who was looking at her too. She dropped down again and cursed herself for a fool. Now what? Was he going to let the rest of the Guilt know of her presence? But as she checked again out of curiosity, he was still looking through the window straight at her.

She then heard the fatal words. "Henri, what are you lookin' at?"

Rogue winced in her wait for Henri's answer. "Lookin' at the sky." Came the smooth reply. She inwardly breathed out again. She couldn't see Jean-Luc's face but knew he must have left it off since he continued unravelling his plan against his own son.

"You all know what to do. Jake, I want you to get Belladonna...she'll have an important business to do for me."

Rogue heard footsteps of the men all leaving, the front door opening and closing again. She then saw Henri pass through the gate while looking at her and motioning her to follow him, which she did. She had the feeling, after seeing Henri and Remy act together, that his brother didn't want to see him dead.

She stayed well away until they had walked a few blocks away then approached him while still staying behind him a few steps.

"Just find him Rogue. Make sure he stays alive. It's the only way I can protect him, he'll understand."

She felt tears come to her eyes. He surely didn't know about last night.

"I can't, he doesn't want me in his life."

Henri let out a short laugh. "Rogue, who are you fooling?"

"But..."

"I know Rogue, he came by last night before leaving."

"Do you know where he has gone?"

"New York." He replied simply before lengthening his stride and leaving her behind.

She should have know. He was coming back to his sources. The Institute.

OOO

I swear, you asked for this crap, you impatient people. Yeah, I know that it's been nearly three months since the last time I updated (I was dead to the fanfiction world) but the fact is I lost interest in it. I lost interest in writing too so if your not happy with this chapter, then...wallow.

Enchantedlight : thought Rogue was stupid too...makes us hate her and love Remy...or so I do ;)

Ishandahalf : I don't plan on finishing (if I do...) this story as an angst... no way, ROMY rules!

Star-of-Chaos : you are one violent woman! Watch out for your head...and Rogue, we don't want her to die, do we?

Silver Ink : X-Jean 4 EVER! Bwahahaha...

The Real Mai : this chapter is so not original, really cliché, if you ask me so I hope you are not too disappointed!

Lady Farevay : I love you! (kinda weird, if you ask me) Anyway, thanks for all the support you give me! (about your last review...I'm a perv, OMG, don't tell anyone ;)

Ms.Rogue Lebeau : I didn't go with Rogue being kidnapped, but Remy getting murdered! Do not worry though, for Rogue shall save the day!

DemonRogue13 : Remy emotional...can you ask for more in a guy?

Weapon X 61 : Now can I get my cookie?

Sleepy26 : thanks!

Ele Goddess of Elements : there you go, don't threaten me please! ;)


	10. Psycho scene

OOO

PSYCHO SCENE

OOO

She had missed the pink brick house with its Logan-cut iron fence and angel fountain. Its green grounds, so peaceful yet the target of many playful early morning trainings. If one looked closely, lighter patches of grass could be discerned from the lush greenery where Amara had burned it. The angel fountain was missing an arm, courtesy of Sam who had hit its frozen-over-by-Bobby body part. Car burns adorned the paving, probably from Logan or Scott, certainly not from Jean's perfect Jeep.

She had missed this place and its people. Her own family.

She made her way unnoticed by the security system to the door. She would have to tell the professor about this major failure in the system. She ran her hand on the porch's railing and noticed it still sported unequal coats of paint. Jamie had never really mastered the art after the Institute's rebuilding. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She was happy to be here.

She clasped her hands firmly in front of her after ringing the doorbell ; they were shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know how they would react to her, she had left them after all leaving a vague verbal message through Kitty. In fact, the girl would probably be the only one happy to see her…she hoped. She didn't know what Remy had told them either. Had he made her sound like a demented? A harlot? Someone not worthy of trust?

She bit back a nervous laugh at that…she was someone unworthy of trust.

The door opened and there stood Logan. She should have known it would be him who would have answered. They hadn't heard the alarm go off so it came as a surprise when the doorbell rang. The strongest X-men just had to be the one to answer right? Stupid of her to have hoped it would be Jamie…

Logan stood straighter when he saw her, his eyes hardening. It came as quite a shock to her when he took her in his burly arms in a hug.

"You demented girl…welcome back Stripes." His voice sounded weird to Rogue's ears as if he was holding back tears. She simply hugged him back.

"Ahm sorry."

Her pushed her at arms length and look into her eyes. "In that case you can promise me not to do it ever again…and you can show your sorry ass for an X-men down at the gym twice a day." He smirked down at her from his 5'7.

She threw her head back and laughed.

It was good to be home.

OOO

"It is good to see you safe home, Rogue" greeted the Professor, rolling his wheelchair from across the common room.

She smiled back at him, her first genuine smile since a long time. It seemed that nobody was mad at her. Not even Jean who had claimed that she was losing her bitchy side without her around or Kurt who she had thought would have blamed her for leaving what little family she still had. But in the end, he was simply thankful to God to have brought his sister back in one piece.

A lonely part of her was missing though. She hadn't seen Remy yet. Was he avoiding her or was he simply not here? In either ways, she wasn't going to let those thoughts into speech for this was a beautiful moment, Remy or no Remy.

What she hadn't counted on was the Professor looking through her thoughts…or maybe was she simply transmitting to loudly.

'He hasn't been here Rogue since when you left. Are you still on the run from him?'

Her heart had been soaring since the reunion. Now it came crashing down again. She kept her face emotionless though so as to not alert any of her friends.

'No, everything is alright…'

'I should think not Rogue, you're emitting far too loudly and your thoughts are a tangled web. What is it?'

'Can you reach him, Professor? Telepathically?'

'That I can, dear. Let us leave the common room.'

They both stormed out of the room, Rogue wheeling the Professor in a hurry, leaving the dumbfounded students behind who had only heard the first part of Rogue's story.

OOO

Cerebro had never intimidated her before. Now the room seemed too big to contain her small frame. She felt lost even though she was assured of the door's presence right behind her. The next few minutes were going to be a life-altering event for all the information they would unravel. She would know where Remy was. Then she would take a decision.

"Rogue…"

She let out her breath now only aware she had been holding it.

"… I cannot find him."

Her breath was entirely squeezed out of her lungs, leaving her dizzy.

"Ah don't understand, yah told me yah could find him! YAH DID!" She was losing her temper, maybe even her sanity.

"Rogue, please calm down, I said I would be able to find him but I wasn't aware he could conceal himself. It is almost as if he…uses the same technique as Magneto."

"But, what amAh to do? WHAT CANAH DO?"

'This is not the way to solve problems Rogue.' He then proceeded to put her under the spell of sleep, her body crumbling to the telepath's will.

'Scott, please come down to Cerebro.'

OOO

She woke up in a dark unfamiliar room. Everything lay unmoving and quiet. As her senses came slowly back to her, she could smell the smell of hospital. Not a smell of sickness but rather a smell of overly disinfected surroundings, a smell that she could also feel on her tongue. Her hearing came back next. Soft breathing was discernable very near her. But at the sound of regular breathing, slow and heavy, she knew that the person was asleep. Her sensitive nerves at the end of her finger tips were awakening also. Clenching and unclenching them, she felt sensation coming back to them. Finally, her eyes focused.

There lay Kitty. Rogue should have known. There wasn't a better friend, more faithful and loyal, than Kitty.

Slowly Rogue extended her fingers so as to touch the sleeping girl's face. Kitty, however, woke up brutally and shot straight through the air in surprise.

Rogue smiled at her. "Yah're cutting the circulation in mah leg, Kit."

Kitty only laughed. "Even arousing from deep sleep you're a pain in the ass."

"Truthful to mah name!"

"Yeah, well it's good to have you back, psycho…you were at it for three days. Prof didn't go easy on you…What did you do? Come on Rogue, spill it out!"

"Ah did nothing!"

Kitty looked on sceptically.

"Ok, maybe Ah freaked out just a bit…"

"Man, Rogue, this was not some regular PMS psycho scene… the Prof went all zombie on you…"

"Ah can't find Remy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Rogue's eyes widened. "Of course!"

"Now, don't go all psycho on me too…I would point you out that you left for a long time Rogue… No news means bad news, right? So I was just extrapolating…"

"Extrapolating? What the...? Yah're the one going mental!"

"I'm cultivating myself. Geez, you're such a retard!" But she was smiling as she said that. "So…" Rogue could see Kitty's curious stare and she could almost feel the words that were dying to escape her friend's throat. Eventually, the burst free. "What happened?"

And Rogue told her everything that had been since her departure.

OOO

"A total psycho, I'm telling you!" yelled Kitty to no one in particular.

"Why, yah're such a good friend tellin' me the obvious!" replied Rogue.

"Hey, I'm not the one who screwed up badly…way badly."

"Way badly isn't an expression Kit."

"What would you know about that, low Southerner?"

"Ah won't bother…" More seriously, she added "Ah know Ah've screwed it up. Ah just don't know what to do with the mess."

"Hey, Rogue, truthfully, how do you, like yourself alone, feel?"

"Dead. Ah'm desperate Kit.Ah love him."

Kit got up and did a little twirl. "Then, as the mutant of love, I command you to seek out your true love and run blindly to him!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yah, well, the running thingy won't work.Ah don't know where he is… He could be anywhere on the continent!"

Kitty grinned. "Do not fret, the mutant of love is flying to your rescue." She sat back down in her chair. "The Prof succeeded. He located Remy in the Big Apple. Somewhere there." Her grin grew larger if possible.

"Oh, nice, somewhere in a thousand miles radius."

"Rogue, come on. I'm sure you can find him. Who cares if he's a professional thief that can hide at his will. Really, no biggy. He's probably just waiting for you to find him…In any case, just ask around…No it doesn't sound like a plan made by a miss-goody-two-shoes-in-pink…It might actually work. Mutants aren't that hard to find when you have the right contacts… something like ANGEL!"

"Yah're right.Ah just can stay here whenAh knowAh could be…running blindly to him, is that it?"

"You are an apt pupil, my child!"

"Oh, please!"

OOO

When she had gone, Kitty just had to smirk. It had been so utterly simple to convince Rogue to rundown Remy.

"I so rock… the mutant of love strikes again!"

She couldn't help but dissolve in a fit of giggles.

OOO

A/N Hey ya all! No, the world did not end! I am back…a little late, but the fact remains : evosmylife has resurrected! I'm going a little melodramatic here…

Anyway, I reread the whole thing…and, man, did it sound cheesy. But cheesy is good, so bear with me!

I would do some shout outs but it turns out it's been such a long time I don't know who got sick of waiting for the tenth chapter, who will still read this fic and all that stuff.

Silver Ink, I do remember this though : X-JEAN FOREVER! (uh, scary…)

I know it's really demanding (you need to rebuild this trust we used to share…sniff, sniff) but please review so I know I can still count on some reviewers!

REVIEW! (I love that word…)

Evosmylife a.k.a.

The-French-girl-that-pretented-she-was-an-English-one-and-failed-miserably.


End file.
